


La legge del Drago

by PiccolaPker



Category: Dragon Quest VI
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Demons, Drama, Evil, F/M, Good, Good and Evil, Good versus Evil, Introspection, Journey, Major Original Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Transformation, dragon - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26512213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiccolaPker/pseuds/PiccolaPker
Summary: Jared si è ritrovato per una curiosa serie di combinazioni invischiato con altri eroi e con l'assurda vocazione di... drago! Ma cosa significa essere un drago? E perché è una vocazione così rara? Non ha assolutamente idea che un giro turistico alla rinata Abbazia Mutationis stia per cambiargli completamente l'esistenza.Se non avete giocato al videogame non preoccupatevi, ne riprendo giusto le ambientazioni, ma la storia è praticamente originale, quindi niente paura e preparatevi a viaggiare con Jared nel magico mondo di Dragon Quest!





	1. Strani incontri

**Author's Note:**

> Storia pubblicata in origine su EFP sotto il nick di hinata 92 (non ho rubato nulla, negli anni ho solo cambiato nickname) dal 06/08/2016 al 22/02/2017.

**_La legge del Drago_ **

# Strani incontri

_In un mondo tranquillo, dove gli abitanti cercano di vivere le loro vite serenamente, la pace è messa in pericolo da uno spietato demone e da continue voragini che si spalancano nel terreno._

_Queste persone non sospettano nemmeno di vivere in un mondo costruito a partire dai sogni e dai ricordi di altre persone, di essere loro stessi dei sogni, ma vivono le loro vite esattamente come le loro controparti nel mondo reale. Solo un gruppo di eroi, scelto dalla Dea, è in grado di viaggiare fra questi due mondi a suo piacimento per affrontare i demoni e salvare i propri cari. Le loro straordinarie imprese hanno permesso di richiudere le voragini e di far tornare al loro posto luoghi quasi dimenticati, ormai leggende nel mondo reale, ma veri e reali nel mondo dei sogni: Zenithya, il regno del sovrano dei sogni; Encantya, la città della magia; il castello del re Medoro, il famoso e generoso collezionista di minimedaglie che, munifico, elargisce ricompense a chiunque lo aiuti a completare la sua raccolta; l’Abbazia Mutationis, dove ognuno può trovare la sua vocazione e imparare i segreti di ogni professione. Guerriero, lottatore, mago, sacerdote, ladro, mercante, ballerino, domamostri, giullare sono le più comuni, ma, con l'esperienza e la pazienza di imparare più vocazioni, anche attività come gladiatore, maestro d’armi, paladino, saggio, esploratore, artista diventano accessibili persino a chi non pensava di avere alcun talento. Quello che invece pochi sanno è l'esistenza di alcune vocazioni speciali, ottenibili solo con alcuni particolari criteri._

_Questo è il segreto che svelerà questa storia._

Il ragazzo alzò lo sguardo, incantato dalla bellezza di quel luogo. Gli avevano raccontato della magnificenza dell’Abbazia Mutationis, ma vederla di persona era tutta un'altra cosa. Una forte emozione gli strinse la gola, quasi commosso ricordando i racconti dei nonni, che avevano visto quel luogo da giovani prima che svanisse inghiottito dalle forze dell'oscurità. Non avrebbe mai pensato di poterlo vedere davvero, si era quasi convinto che quei racconti fossero solo delle belle favole. Invece, quando la notizia della ricomparsa della basilica era giunta anche al suo villaggio, non aveva resistito alla tentazione di vederla e si era messo in viaggio. E ne era valsa la pena, assolutamente. Gli dispiaceva solo che suo nonno non avesse potuto accompagnarlo. Timoroso, salì i gradini lentamente. Cosa avrebbe trovato al suo interno?

Il portone era aperto, spalancato, come a voler invitare quanta più gente possibile ad entrare. Il ragazzo non ebbe quasi il tempo di mettere un piede all'interno della sala che rimase senza fiato: gli altissimi soffitti sovrastavano la stanza più grande che il giovane avesse mai potuto vedere, occupata per buona parte da tre enormi arcate che incorniciavano altrettante scalinate, due che portavano verso il basso, una verso l'alto, dove un uomo vestito con abiti insoliti sembrava essere in perenne attesa; sulla destra era possibile notare numerosi scaffali di libri a cui si accalcavano persone prese in quelle che sembravano essere importanti discussioni, e un banchetto occupato da una suora dall'aria gentile, che pareva dare informazioni a chiunque le richiedesse. Sulla sinistra invece c'era un piccolo altare, occupato da un sacerdote e, ad un altro banchetto, una signora anziana, vestita con tipici abiti da chiromante, lungo vestito viola e cappello a punta, davanti a una sfera di cristallo. Un'enorme frenesia caratterizzava quel luogo pieno di persone in continuo movimento. Il ragazzo si guardò intorno frastornato. Non aveva la più pallida idea di dove cominciare la sua visita.

«Posso aiutarti?»

Il ragazzo si voltò spaventato. A rivolgergli la parola era stata proprio la suora dietro al banchetto.

«Ehm, sì, magari... vorrei sapere... cos'è che si fa qui. Cos'è questo posto, ecco.»

La donna gli sorrise dolcemente: «L’Abbazia Mutationis permette a chiunque lo desideri di assumere una vocazione a sua scelta. Se vuoi, posso spiegarti le vocazioni disponibili qui.»

«Magari, grazie.»

La suora iniziò una lunga spiegazione su tutte le vocazioni esistenti, che se inizialmente interessò il ragazzo, dopo un po' di tempo iniziò ad annoiarlo e alla fine si ritrovò più confuso di prima. La donna, però, se ne accorse e intenerita gli propose: «Se sei così indeciso potesti provare ad andare dalla signora qui a fianco. È una donna di grande esperienza, ha visto così tante persone nella sua lunga carriera che è in grado di stabilire solo guardandoti negli occhi quale sia la vocazione più adatta a te. Ti conviene approfittarne, non è un'occasione che capita tutti i giorni!»

Il ragazzo sembrò risvegliarsi dal torpore e si diresse verso l'altro tavolo: «La ringrazio!»

Il giovane, ad essere sinceri, era un po' confuso da tutte queste storie sulle vocazioni. Aveva solo capito che in quel luogo potevano insegnargli cose che non avrebbe appreso altrove, e sperava di trovare un modo per aiutare la sua famiglia e, chissà, magari scoprire qualcosa di interessante!

Si avvicinò al banchetto, un po' insicuro: la donna gli trasmetteva una sensazione di timore reverenziale; aveva degli occhi così vividi che sembrava fossero in grado di leggergli direttamente l'anima. Il ragazzo strinse con forza la tracolla della borsa violetta che aveva con sé, deglutendo. Forse doveva tornarsene a casa: in fondo, la curiosità se l'era tolta, aveva visto l'Abbazia, che altro doveva fare lì?

Fece per girare i tacchi e uscire dall’edificio, quando una voce innaturalmente acuta e gracchiante lo richiamò: «Giovanotto, dove stai andando? Il mio banco ora è libero, sto aspettando proprio te! Perché non ti avvicini? Eppure sento che il tuo cuore freme per ascoltare le mie parole.»

Il ragazzo si immobilizzò sul posto, colto di sorpresa. Se da una parte gli era sembrato stupido avere paura di quella donna, ora invece gli sembrava perfettamente sensato. Ma forse non ce l'aveva con lui, in fondo quel posto era pieno di gente...

La vecchia insistette: «Sì, parlo con te, ragazzo vestito di verde!»

Trasalì. No, invece ce l'aveva proprio con lui, era l'unico là dentro con maglia e pantaloni verdi. Si voltò lentamente e rispose con voce innaturalmente acuta: «Pensavo fosse stanca, e volevo farla riposare...»

La donna ridacchiò, e al ragazzo sembrò proprio una di quelle vecchie streghe delle favole: «Alla mia età, ragazzo, ci si riposa direttamente nella tomba! Allora, fammi indovinare... sei qui perché vuoi sapere quale sia la vocazione più adatta a te?»

Il giovane sbarrò gli occhi: «E lei come fa a saperlo?»

La vecchia ridacchiò di nuovo: «Potrei dirti che l'ho visto qui, nella mia sfera di cristallo... ma la verità è che ti ho visto aggirarti confuso qui intorno, poi parlare con la suora e avvicinarti per un attimo al mio banchetto prima di andartene... ho solo fatto due più due.»

Il ragazzo si guardò i piedi imbarazzato: «Ah, capisco...»

«Ma non siamo qui per parlare di me... parliamo di te, piuttosto! Qual è il tuo nome, ragazzo dagli abiti verdi?»

«Jared, mi chiamo Jared.»

«Bene, Jared, guardami fisso negli occhi, così che io possa vedere la tua anima...»

Il ragazzo deglutì rumorosamente: «Anche se si ferma un pochino prima mi va bene lo stesso...»

La donna si limitò a sorridere, ma non socchiuse neanche per un momento le palpebre, i suoi occhi ben fissi nelle pupille nere del ragazzo. L'espressione del volto della vecchia si fece dapprima curiosa, poi interessata, infine seria. Quando chiuse gli occhi, sembrò che il peso del mondo intero le fosse ricaduto sulle spalle.

Jared si preoccupò: «Non si sente bene? Vuole che vada a chiamare aiuto?»

La vecchia scosse la testa: «No, ragazzo no. È solo... solo che era tanto tempo che non vedevo nulla di simile...»

Il giovane iniziò preoccuparsi, ma la donna continuò: «Dentro di te ho visto la predisposizione perfetta per una vocazione antica quanto complessa e potente. Ma ormai è andata perduta, e anche volendo dirti di seguire il tuo destino non potrei dartene i mezzi. Se solo me ne fosse rimasta ancora una...»

Jared la guardò perplesso: forse non si era sbagliato, forse era davvero solo una vecchia pazza.

«E cos'avrebbe visto di così... particolare?»

La vecchia sembrò agitarsi: «No, non te lo dirò. Non mi crederesti, e anche se lo facessi rischieresti di metterti nei guai. No, non voglio avere un altro ragazzo sulla coscienza. Per favore, vai, l'Abbazia non ha nulla da offrirti, purtroppo.»

Jared non sapeva davvero che cosa dirle, ma in fondo andava bene così. Era meglio che tornasse a casa, i nonni avevano bisogno di lui. Si voltò e si avviò verso l'uscita, ma la vecchia lo richiamò un'ultima volta: «FERMO! Fermati ancora un momento, Jared!»

Il ragazzo si fermò sospirando: «Abbia pazienza, ma io adesso devo davvero andare, mi stanno aspettando a casa...»

«Cos'è quello che ti spunta dalla borsa?»

Jared prese la sua tracolla e notò che un pezzo di carta ne era uscito parzialmente: «Questo? In realtà non ho ben capito neanche io...»

Dalla tracolla violacea fece uscire quella che aveva l'aria di essere un'antica pergamena arrotolata, un po' rovinata dal tempo, e la porse alla vecchia: «Me l’ha data mio nonno prima di partire, mi ha detto che forse qui poteva essermi utile, ma non mi ha voluto dire perché, né a cosa servisse...»

La donna la srotolò, ammirando le antiche parole vergate con inchiostro rovinato, e soprattutto l'antico sigillo in ceralacca verde.

«Una _Pazienza del Drago_... non credevo che ne avrei mai più vista una...»

Jared la guardò perplesso: «Una _che?_ »

La vecchia alzò lo sguardo e il ragazzo rimase sorpreso nel vedere i suoi occhi improvvisamente lucidi: «Deve essere un segno. Un segno del destino, non vedo altra spiegazione... vai, sali quelle scale e parla al sacerdote stringendo in mano questa pergamena.»

«E poi?»

«Poi potrai ottenere la vocazione che ti è destinata, quella di _Drago_.»

Jared alzò un sopracciglio: « _Drago?_ Non ricordo di averla sentita dalla suora...»

«Solo perché è estremamente rara, per poterla ottenere è necessario questo documento, chiamato Pazienza del Drago. Credevo che fossero andati tutti distrutti quando l’Abbazia è precipitata nella voragine e che quindi per te non ci fossero speranze... invece...»

«E in cosa consiste la vocazione di... _Drago?_ »

«Ti permetterà di essere il punto d'incontro fra gli esseri umani e quelle creature che il mondo troppo semplicemente classifica come mostri.»

Jared scosse la testa: «Io non voglio essere un mostro!»

«E non lo sarai, se non lo vorrai essere. Ma ti permetterà di proteggere le persone che ami in un modo completamente nuovo, irripetibile, inimitabile.»

Jared rimase con la pergamena in mano, pensieroso. Per quanto la ragione gli dicesse che tutta quella storia era solo un'enorme sciocchezza, qualcosa, nel profondo della sua anima, gli stava impedendo di girare i tacchi e tornarsene a casa.

«Se... se non mi piace posso sempre tornare indietro, vero?»

La vecchia annuì: «Certo, ti basterà tornare dal sacerdote e in qualunque momento quello che hai fatto potrà essere annullato. Però ti avverto, questa vocazione è diversa dalle altre: ci vorrà molto tempo e molta, molta pazienza prima che tu possa apprenderne appieno i segreti, molto più che per le altre vocazioni.»

Jared alzò le spalle: «Non ho mai avuto fretta...»

La donna gli sorrise: «Bene, allora cosa stai aspettando? Va’ incontro al tuo destino!»

Il ragazzo fece una smorfia: «D'accordo, vado, ma se posso permettermi un consiglio... usi un linguaggio meno ansiogeno con i suoi futuri clienti!»

La vecchia si limitò a sorridere e il giovane si ritrovò a salire le scale verso l'uomo vestito con quegli strani abiti che avevano attirato la sua attenzione fin da subito.

Il sacerdote, nel vederlo, allargò le braccia per accoglierlo: «Benvenuto all'Abbazia Mutationis, giovane.»

Jared lo guardò perplesso: «Ehm... grazie...»

L'uomo continuò: «Questa abbazia è un luogo di meditazione, un'oasi su cui riflettere sui propri destini e vocazioni. Qualcuno di voi desidera cambiare vocazione?»

Jared era sempre più attonito: « _Voi_ chi? Sono da solo...»

«Oh, perdonami giovane, sono abituato a gruppi numerosi, ormai vado in automatico...»

Il ragazzo lo fissò attonito: «Capisco...»

«Ma questo non cambia il senso della mia domanda: desideri cambiare vocazione?»

Jared aveva un'aria poco convinta: «Sì, penso...»

« _Pensi_ o sei sicuro? Questa non è una scelta da sottovalutare!»

«No! Cioè, sì, sono sicuro!»

«E quale vocazione desideri assumere?»

Il ragazzo porse la pergamena, che il sacerdote lesse con molta attenzione, apparentemente impassibile.

«Drago, sì?»

«Eh sì, direi proprio di sì...»

L'uomo alzò gli occhi e impose le mani sulla testa del ragazzo: «Molto bene. Allora... scusa, come hai detto di chiamarti?»

Il giovane si limitò ad alzare gli occhi al cielo, rassegnato alle stranezze del luogo: «Jared.»

«Allora, Jared, chiudi gli occhi e visualizza il mestiere di Drago nella tua mente.»

Il ragazzo obbedì, ma non riuscì a togliersi dalla faccia quell'espressione perplessa che non lo aveva più abbandonato da quando aveva parlato con la vecchia. Ma si poteva considerare “Drago” come un mestiere? E che cosa intendeva con “ _visualizzare il mestiere nella mente_ ”?

Il sacerdote, intanto, aveva appoggiato la pergamena sulla testa di Jared e rivolse lo sguardo verso il cielo.

«Oh, Dea buona e onnipotente... ti preghiamo di condurre Jared verso una nuova vocazione!»

Mentre una musica di organo proveniente da chissà dove sottolineava la solennità del momento, con grande sorpresa del ragazzo il documento improvvisamente scomparve dalla sua testa.

L'uomo abbassò le mani, con solennità: «Ora Jared seguirà il mestiere di Drago. Che possa addestrarsi con diligenza e trovare grandi soddisfazioni in questa nuova vocazione.»

Il ragazzo riaprì gli occhi e l'uomo lo congedò: «Uhm... allora, tutto a posto? Molto bene. Allora andate, giovani.»

Jared sospirò rassegnato: «Continuo ad essere da solo... ma va bene, arrivederci!»

Sempre poco convinto, il giovane discese le scale, al termine delle quali la vecchia lo stava attendendo.

«E dunque?»

«Ho fatto come mi ha detto, ma non mi sento molto diverso da prima...»

La donna ridacchiò: «Oh, te ne accorgerai, te ne accorgerai eccome... scoprirai le prime differenze non appena avrai l'occasione di affrontare un combattimento. E ricordati: battendo nemici deboli non si ottiene esperienza. Bisogna impegnarsi per fare progressi!»

«Se lo dice lei... ma mi può ancora togliere una curiosità? L'organista nascosto dietro le tende è proprio necessario? D'accordo, farà anche atmosfera però...»

La risposta fu una risata di gusto: «Lo sapevo, hai davvero tutte le potenzialità per essere un ottimo Drago! Vedi ciò che gli altri non notano...»

Jared alzò un sopracciglio: «Vuole forse dirmi che in tanto tempo nessuno ha mai notato l'organista là dietro?»

«La gente nota solo quel che vuol vedere... e tu vuoi vedere la verità.»

«Ok...»

La vecchia gli diede una pacca sulle spalle, con una forza inaspettata: «E quando avrai raggiunto il massimo livello come Drago, ricordati di tornare da me. Terrò in serbo una bella sorpresa, se te ne mostrerai degno. Ora vai e dai il tuo meglio.»

Jared si avviò per il corridoio ancora più confuso di com'era entrato. Era stata una giornata pesante e confusionaria, forse era giunto davvero il momento di tornare a casa.

«Ehi, tu!»

Sospirò. Aveva evidentemente parlato troppo presto.

Alle sue spalle era arrivato un ragazzo molto ben piantato, dai capelli biondi e gli abiti un po' da attaccabrighe, che stonavano incredibilmente con i suoi occhi profondi e il suo sorriso gentile.

«Scusami, ma non ho potuto non assistere alla tua vocazione. E così, tu saresti un Drago, vero?»

Jared fece un mezzo sorriso imbarazzato: «Così pare...»

Il ragazzo gli allungò una mano: «È un onore per me conoscere un vero Drago! Il mio nome è Jan, e ho appena ottenuto la vocazione di Guerriero.»

Il giovane ricambiò il gesto cordiale: «Io mi chiamo Jared.»

Jan lo invitò a seguirlo al piano inferiore, dove erano presenti alcuni negozi e una locanda nella quale alcuni avventori riposavano dalle loro fatiche. Jared, però, venne condotto ai tavoli di un bar, e precisamente a quello dove erano sedute due belle signorine. La prima aveva uno sguardo severo e dei lunghi capelli rossi legati in una coda di cavallo; la seconda aveva un'aria decisamente più gentile e bonacciona, e a Jared piacquero subito le piccole treccine bionde che ornavano la sua capigliatura.

Jan fece le presentazioni: «Ti presento Mako, neo Maga, e Conny, neo Sacerdotessa. Ragazze, lui è Jared, ed è un Drago.»

Mako alzò un sopracciglio, perplessa: «Nel senso che è molto bravo?»

Jan rise: «Nel senso letterale! Ha appena ottenuto la vocazione di Drago.»

Conny sorrise, con un sorriso che Jared trovò molto bello: «Non sapevo nemmeno che esistesse!»

«Nemmeno io, fino a stamattina...»

Jared si accomodò al tavolo, gli venne versato da bere e poi Jan si decise a spiegargli perché lo avesse condotto lì: «Hai sentito parlare qualche volta dei misteriosi eroi che di tanto in tanto salvano qualche villaggio in giro per il mondo?»

«Sì, certo, bisognerebbe vivere con i tappi nelle orecchie per non averlo sentito...»

«Oggi sono venuto qui per realizzare un sogno: vorrei poterli aiutare nella loro missione. Insomma, pensaci un attimo: saranno bravi, sì, ma non possono essere ovunque contemporaneamente! Penso proprio che una mano sarebbe comoda persino a loro! Così oggi sono venuto all'Abbazia Mutationis per radunare una squadra. Io sono un Guerriero, e abbiamo già una Maga e una Sacerdotessa. Stavo giusto scervellandomi per capire cosa potesse mancare a una squadra del genere, quando ho assistito alla tua cerimonia. Ti andrebbe di unirti a noi, Jared?»

Il ragazzo rimase spiazzato dalla proposta: «Non saprei... mi sembra che siate simpatici e mi piacerebbe molto poter esplorare il mondo, ma i miei nonni mi aspettano a casa... non posso sparire così...»

Mako sbuffò annoiata, ma Conny propose gentilmente: «E allora perché non andiamo a chiedere loro il permesso?»

Jared la guardò perplesso, ma prima che potesse dire qualunque cosa Jan si era alzato e aveva sbattuto le mani: «Bene, allora è deciso! Jared, verremo con te, accompagnaci a casa tua!»

Il ragazzo si limitò a sospirare. Cos’altro poteva capitargli in una giornata del genere?


	2. Se nessuno ha nulla in contrario...

# Se nessuno ha nulla in contrario...

Jared non aveva ancora ben chiaro come fosse arrivato a tornare verso casa con tre persone che conosceva appena. Era stato tutto così veloce e improvviso da rendersi a malapena conto di tutti gli eventi della giornata: l’Abbazia, la vecchia, la pergamena, la vocazione di Drago, Jan e le due ragazze...

Non vedeva l’ora di arrivare a casa, stendersi sul letto e dimenticare tutta quella storia.

Fu la voce di Mako a risollevarlo dai suoi pensieri: «Attenti! C’è un mostro!»

Jared si trovò un po’ impreparato. Sì, sapeva che sul percorso potevano esserci dei mostri, ma all’andata era stato molto fortunato e non ne aveva incontrati. Con un po’ d’impaccio prese dalla sacca la sua fionda. Il mostro che aveva di fronte non aveva un’aria molto aggressiva, ma era meglio non sottovalutarlo: aveva l’aspetto di una pecorella verde e pelosa, che stava in piedi solo su due zampe.

Jan tirò fuori la spada, mentre sia Mako che Conny si procurarono sul momento dei bastoni. Il mostro non era molto potente, ma giocava a loro sfavore la quasi totale inesperienza in combattimento. Nonostante tutto, mettendoci più di quanto avrebbero voluto, il mostro fu sconfitto.

Jan ruotò la spada: «Sapete, forse ho capito come fare una mossa con la spada...»

Mako sorrise soddisfatta: «Io credo di aver imparato un nuovo incantesimo!»

Conny annuì: «Anch’io. Ecco come funzionano le vocazioni! E tu, Jared?»

Il ragazzo fece una smorfia: «Mi dispiace, ma io non ho avuto illuminazioni divine e...»

«Jared?»

Il ragazzo era sbiancato di colpo, con gli occhi sbarrati, tenendosi il petto.

«Jared, stai bene?»

Il ragazzo non aveva il fiato per rispondere. Era piegato in due e si sentiva soffocare: qualcosa sembrava premergli sui polmoni, e la sua cassa toracica spingeva come se volesse allargarsi, facendogli male. Avrebbe urlato dal dolore, se avesse potuto, ma non ci riusciva, al massimo poteva rantolare. Vedeva le persone intorno a lui agitarsi, ma quasi non le udiva. Poi cominciò a tossire, disperatamente, litigando con i suoi stessi polmoni per riuscire a prendere fiato. Un colpo di tosse, un altro ancora e poi...

Jan, che gli era di fronte, fece un balzo indietro. Jared tossì ancora un paio di volte e poi, finalmente, si sentì meglio. Con un po’ di affanno, si sedette a terra cercando di riprendere un ritmo di respiro normale. Aveva ancora un po’ di fastidio in gola e la sensazione di dover tossire, ma almeno ora riusciva a prendere fiato.

«S-scusate... non so cosa mi sia preso...»

Jan lo stava guardando un po’ spaventato e Jared iniziò a preoccuparsi.

«Che c’è?»

Il guerriero lo squadrò preoccupato: «Non te ne sei reso conto?»

«Di cosa?»

Jan si limitò a indicare a terra. Un ciuffo d’erba era abbrustolito.

«In mezzo a tutti quei colpi di tosse, hai sputato una fiammella!»

«Eh?»

Jared si rialzò in piedi e guardò quel ciuffetto d’erba nero. Sentiva ancora il bisogno di tossire e ad ogni respiro uno strana sensazione di calore sembrava rinvigorirsi nel suo petto. Provò a soffiare lentamente e una piccola fiammella uscì dalle sue labbra senza ferirlo. Lo stesso Jared balzò indietro dalla sorpresa.

«Che cosa...»

La tosse sembrò placarsi del tutto. Il ragazzo rimase incredulo a guardare il fumo che gli usciva dal naso. Era questo che intendevano con la vocazione di Drago?

Conny gli mise una mano sul petto e gli chiese di respirare lentamente. Rimase così per un po’, al punto che il ragazzo iniziò a sentirsi imbarazzato, poi la ragazza lo guardò con aria perplessa: «So che sembra strano, ma... Jared, tu hai _tre_ polmoni!»

Il ragazzo rispose con voce stridula: « _CHE???_ »

«E uno è straordinariamente caldo, probabilmente è qui che produci il fuoco.»

«Io... io non credevo di subire anche delle mutazioni fisiche...»

Jan era ancora sconvolto: «In effetti è la prima volta che sento una cosa del genere con una vocazione... ma tu sei anche il primo Drago con cui ho a che fare...»

Mako lo squadrò come se ne stesse valutando il prezzo: «Gli scienziati farebbero la fila per vivisezionarti...»

« _CHE???_ »

«Scherzo, sciocchino. Ormai quel che è fatto è fatto, quando te la senti riprendiamo il viaggio, o non ce la faremo ad arrivare prima di sera.»

Jared, ancora scombussolato, annuì. Non avrebbe mai più scordato quella giornata, poco ma sicuro.

Prima di arrivare al suo villaggio, il gruppo dovette affrontare ancora quattro mostri, ma Jared si guardò bene dall’usare ancora il fuoco. Lo sentiva come una cosa estranea, che si era infilata a forza nel suo petto e su cui non aveva il minimo controllo. Senza contare che, probabilmente, quella piccola scintilla non avrebbe poi fatto un granché...

Il sole aveva già iniziato a calare quando il villaggio comparve all’orizzonte. Il cuore di Jared si scaldò per un attimo. Quanto era stato via, mezza giornata? Eppure gli sembrava un secolo, per la quantità di eventi che gli erano capitati e che gli avevano sconvolto l’esistenza.

«E questo sarebbe il tuo villaggio? È ancora più squallido di quanto immaginassi...»

Conny la sgridò immediatamente: «Mako!»

«Che c’è? È vero!»

Jared sorrise: «Hai ragione, non è una reggia, ma è pur sempre casa mia. Dai, venite, vi presento ai nonni.»

Il ragazzo attraversò velocemente il villaggio semideserto. Lui era abituato alle case di legno e paglia, agli orti e alle stalle che circondavano ogni abitazione, alla quasi totale assenza dei normali servizi che si trovavano nelle normali città. Lì c’era a malapena una signora che in caso di necessità si adattava a fare la locandiera; niente negozi, nemmeno la chiesa. Erano abituati, in caso di una confessione urgente, ad attraversare la valle per giungere al più vicino villaggio. Un posto tranquillo, anche troppo alle volte per un ragazzo della sua età. Ma era pur sempre la sua casa, come aveva detto poco prima.

Il gruppo si fermò di fronte alla porta di una delle ultime case del villaggio. Aveva l’aria di essere stata una bella casa, un tempo, ma ormai era un po’ rovinata. Sicuramente era più grande di quanto fosse necessario per tre persone.

Jared aprì la porta: «Nonno! Nonna! Sono tornato!»

Una nonnina piccola, curva, con i capelli ormai grigi acconciati in una crocchia sulla nuca e vestita con un abito marrone lungo con cinto alla vita un grembiule bianco, gli corse incontro.

«Jared! Oh, piccolo, iniziavo ad essere preoccupata, è tardi ormai!»

Il ragazzo sorrise imbarazzato: «Ehm... scusa, nonna, ho avuto un po’ di... imprevisti, oggi.»

La signora sbarrò gli occhi: « _Imprevisti?_ Che ti è successo, qualcosa di grave? Stai bene?»

«Sì, sì, tranquilla nonna...»

Solo a quel punto la donna si accorse delle tre figure che attendevano sull’uscio. Immediatamente si sbarrò di fronte al nipote, con aria combattiva: «Chi siete? Lontani da questa casa, non abbiamo nulla da darvi, ladri!»

Jared immediatamente cercò di calmarla: «No, nonna, non sono ladri! Sono amici che ho incontrato per strada! Non vogliono farci del male, davvero!»

Una voce maschile si udì in lontananza: «Insomma, che maniere sono? È vero che è tanto che non riceviamo visite, cara, ma hai forse dimenticato le regole dell’ospitalità?»

Accompagnato dal suono ritmico del bastone, un signore si avvicinò lentamente dall’ombra della stanza illuminata debolmente solo da qualche candela. Anche lui era curvo almeno quanto la moglie, vestito di blu con una mantella marrone sulle spalle. Era completamente calvo, ma aveva in compenso un grosso paio di folti baffoni bianchi.

«Benvenuti, viandanti, vogliate scusare l’accoglienza di mia moglie, l’isolamento ci ha resi un po’ scontrosi, ma spero che questo non vi impedisca di averci come ospiti per questa notte.»

Conny s’inchinò: «No, anzi, scusate voi se ci siamo presentati così all’improvviso...»

L’uomo rise di gusto: «Scusarvi? Era ora che ci fosse un po’ più di gioventù in questa casa! Stando sempre solo con noi Jared invecchierà prima del tempo... avanti, avanti, entrate!»

Con timidezza, ad esclusione dell’esuberante Mako, il trio entrò e venne fatto accomodare di fronte al caminetto, in parte seduti per terra per mancanza di sedie, dove venne servita della zuppa di verdure bollente, consumata facendo un po’ di conversazione. Solo quando la nonna andò a lavare le stoviglie, il nonno, seduto sulla sedia e chino verso i ragazzi seduti a terra aiutandosi col bastone, sorrise con aria complice: «Allora, allora, raccontatemi un po’, com’è avere una vocazione?»

Il volto di Jared attraversò varie sfumature di colore, mentre Jan rispondeva con sicurezza: «Fantastico!»

Il nonnino continuò a sorridere: «Siete d’accordo anche voi, ragazze?»

Conny e Mako annuirono, poi il vecchio si rivolse al nipote: «Jared?»

Il ragazzo valutò bene la risposta: «... particolare...»

Con sua grande sorpresa, il nonno rise: «Allora avevo conservato bene quella Pazienza del Drago... meno male, temevo che col tempo fosse diventata illeggibile...»

Jared sbarrò gli occhi: «Nonno! Tu... sapevi?»

«Certo, credevi che ti stessi dando roba sconosciuta e pericolosa? Conosco benissimo a cosa serve una Pazienza del Drago... avevo faticato tantissimo per ottenerne una, tanti anni fa...»

«Nonno... tu volevi diventare un Drago?»

«Sssh! Abbassa la voce, che tua nonna è sorda sì, ma fino a un certo punto! Certo che volevo diventare un Drago, chi non avrebbe voluto all’epoca? Mi ci vollero mesi per trovare quella pergamena, ma quando mi presentai all’Abbazia... puf! Sparita, svanita, al suo posto solo un gruppetto di gente spaventata e un’enorme voragine. Anni di ricerca buttati al vento...»

L’uomo si concesse un sospiro, poi continuò: «Mi era rimasto solo un pezzo di carta ormai inutile. Potevo rivenderlo, sì, i collezionisti me lo avrebbero pagato bene... ma una parte di me ha sempre sperato che prima o poi, così come era sparita, l’Abbazia tornasse. Così l’ho tenuta e ho aspettato. Poi, sapete com’è... passa il tempo, si conosce una donna, si costruisce una famiglia... ho pensato tante volte di rivenderla, a quel punto, per mantenervi... e poi sei arrivato tu, tutto entusiasta, a darmi la notizia che avevo atteso per decenni. Sono corso subito a prendere quella pergamena dal suo nascondiglio ed ero pronto a partire... ma ho guardato le mie mani e il mio bastone e ho capito che era troppo tardi. Ma per te no, Jared, tu sei proprio nell’età giusta! Quando mi hai detto che volevi andare fin là... come potevo non dartela? Almeno tu potevi continuare il mio sogno...»

Jared abbracciò il vecchio: «Oh nonno... e dirmi tutto questo _prima_ che partissi?»

Il nonno lo guardò come se avesse detto un’ovvietà: «E tu mi avresti creduto se ti avessi spiegato cos’è la vocazione di Drago?»

Il ragazzo sorrise: «Vero anche questo.»

Il vecchio guardò gli altri: «Voi siete venuti per portare Jared in giro per il mondo, vero? Lo speravo, lo speravo con tutto il cuore... non voglio che il mio nipotino passi la vita in questo mortorio, circondato da vecchi, a invecchiare prima del tempo... vai, ragazzo, esplora il mondo e trova il posto giusto per te! E se poi deciderai che il tuo posto è davvero questo, allora ci troverai ad accoglierti, come sempre... ma devi decidere tu della tua vita!»

«E la nonna?»

«Glielo spiegherò io... se non mi uccide prima. Ora andiamo a dormire, presto, ma all’alba, prima che si svegli, partite subito!»

I ragazzi si avviarono verso i giacigli che erano stati allestiti per loro e dormirono tutta la notte. Solo poco prima dell’alba il vecchio li svegliò, diede loro un po’ di provviste, un bacio sulla fronte al nipote e li spedì fuori di casa.

«Caro... ho sentito la porta... che succede?»

«Nulla, cara, torna pure a dormire, è ancora presto...»

«Jared?»

Il silenzio del marito fece svegliare completamente la donna: «Dov’è Jared?»

Le sillabe biascicate dell’uomo non furono una risposta sufficiente.

Jared sbadigliò, mezzo addormentato. Non poteva fare a meno di chiedersi come se la sarebbe cavata il nonno. Ebbe la sua risposta poco dopo.

«Avete sentito?»

Jan gli rispose con un mezzo sbadiglio: «Cosa?»

Jared aguzzò l’orecchio, improvvisamente sveglio. Non sapeva se l’essere un Drago lo avesse dotato di un superudito o se più semplicemente conosceva la nonna abbastanza bene da essere praticamente certo che quell’urlo in lontananza dicesse più o meno: « _TU_ HAI DETTO A _MIO_ NIPOTE DI FARE _COSA?_ SCIMUNITO DI UN VECCHIO, TI SI È COMPLETAMENTE RIMBAMBITO IL CERVELLO CON L’ETÀ?»

Jared ridacchiò, poi scosse la testa: «Nulla. Andiamo.»

Sì, sarebbero stati bene anche senza di lui.

Passarono i due giorni successivi a viaggiare. Come se i mostri avessero avuto un radar che li identificava come persone dotate di vocazioni, ebbero una ventina d’incontri poco piacevoli. Mentre i suoi compagni combattevano con le loro armi e imparavano nuove mosse, Jared si sentiva sempre uguale: combatteva con la fionda, qualche volta, per prendere di sorpresa l’avversario, provava anche a sputare qualche fiammella, che però era sempre troppo debole per poter davvero ustionare qualcuno. L’unica vera utilità della sua nuova abilità era il poter fare a meno della pietra focaia alla sera, quando accendevano un falò per scaldarsi.

Fu solo verso mezzogiorno della terza giornata che qualcosa cambiò. Alla fine dell’ennesimo combattimento, Jared sentì nuovamente qualcosa di strano nel suo petto e riprese nuovamente a tossire. Tutti fecero preventivamente due passi indietro, mentre il copione si ripeteva quasi uguale alla prima volta. Jared si sentiva soffocare e continuava a tossire. Cosa sarebbe uscito quella volta dalla sua bocca? Una fiammata così forte da incendiare tutto?

Quando riprese di nuovo fiato, si permise un mezzo sorriso: «Allora? Vi ho fatto male? Cos’ho bruciato questa volta?»

Jan si limitò a indicare il terreno, dove questa volta l’erba, invece che essere bruciata, era coperta da una leggera brina. Jared, titubante, soffiò leggermente creando una piccola condensa.

« _Ghiaccio?_ Stavolta ho sputato ghiaccio?»

Conny gli appoggiò nuovamente le mani sul petto: «Mi sa che questa volta ti è cresciuto un polmone freddo...»

Jared deglutì: «Spero che non andremo avanti così, non credo di avere posto per molti altri organi aggiuntivi...»

Jan lo guardò incuriosito: «Ma riesci ancora a sputare fuoco?»

Il ragazzo fece un passo indietro, poi sparò, una dietro l’altra, una fiammata e una piccola ventata gelida.

«Ehi, è più facile di quanto pensassi!»

Mako sospirò: «Ottimo, potenzialo un pochino, così ci conserviamo il cibo durante il viaggio...»

Il gruppo rise e si avviò nuovamente, mentre Jared riprendeva la sua sacca e correva loro dietro: «Ehi, ma per cosa mi avete preso? Io sono un Drago, mica una pietra focaia o una ghiacciaia!»

Ma rise anche lui con i compagni. Quello strano viaggio si stava rivelando più avventuroso di quanto mai avrebbe potuto immaginare.


	3. Sempre più inquieto

# Sempre più inquieto

«Jared?»

Il ragazzo si voltò scontroso: «Che c’è?»

Conny sussultò spaventata. Jared sospirò.

«Scusa. Scusa, non volevo…»

La ragazza si sedette al suo fianco: «Volevo solo chiederti come stai. Non hai l’aria di essere molto in forma…»

Il Drago scosse la testa, tenendosi una mano sugli occhi: «In effetti no… è più di una settimana che dormo poco… e che ho sempre la nausea…»

Conny gli sorrise: «Se dormi poco è normale che tu sia nervoso, non preoccuparti. C’è forse qualche cosa che ti agita? Con me puoi parlarne.»

Jared le restituì uno stanco sorriso: «No, nulla di particolare… forse è legato ai nuovi polmoni, non so…»

La sacerdotessa infilò una mano nella sacca, per poi tirare fuori un frutto: «Prova a mangiare una mela, dicono che aiuti contro la nausea.»

In quel momento Mako gridò: «Conny! Vieni qui un attimo!»

«Scusa, torno subito.»

Sospirando, Jared aspettò che la ragazza si allontanasse per mettere la mela nella borsa, con l’intenzione di donarla al primo cavallo che avessero incontrato. Nel vedere Conny così preoccupata per lui non aveva avuto cuore di dirle che in realtà solo la vista di quel frutto gli aveva fatto venire su il pranzo. Un paio di giorni prima erano riusciti a comprare un po’ di carne, e per quel pranzo Jared era stato decisamente meglio. Tuttavia, non aveva il coraggio di chiedere agli altri di ripetere l’esperimento: i soldi scarseggiavano e la carne costava cara. Così si era ritrovato a buttare giù minestre e verdure varie, che ogni volta gli causavano un’acidità di stomaco sempre maggiore. Era quasi come se il suo corpo le stesse rifiutando, ma Jared non capiva perché. Era cresciuto in una famiglia di contadini, aveva mangiato verdure e cereali per tutta la vita, perché ora sembravano dargli così fastidio? Si portò una mano al petto. Che c’entrasse davvero la sua nuova vocazione?

Jan assestò il colpo di grazia al mostro che avevano incontrato sul cammino: «Ed ecco fatto!»

Jared non ebbe il tempo di esultare che sentì di nuovo qualcosa di strano al petto. Era così tanto tempo che non gli capitava che proprio non aveva più pensato che potesse accadere nuovamente. Fece segno agli altri di allontanarsi e subito gli amici ubbidirono.

Era diverso dalle volte precedenti. Non gli veniva da tossire, innanzitutto, e di questo la sua gola ringraziava. Non poteva fare a meno di respirare profondamente e con una frequenza sempre maggiore, come se avesse corso per miglia e miglia. Nella parte sinistra del suo petto qualcosa stava cambiando, ne era sicuro: sentiva la cassa toracica allargarsi leggermente, con un forte dolore intercostale, e avvertiva distintamente crescere in lui un nuovo calore, violento e allo stesso tempo rassicurante. Improvvisamente, così com’era venuto, sparì. Questa volta, però, non aveva bisogno di Conny per capire cos’era accaduto, perché lo aveva avvertito distintamente. Prese un profondo respiro e sputò fuoco. La fiammata fu molto più potente, in grado già di arrostire un cosciotto di carne o di causare piccole ustioni.

Jan applaudì: «Accidenti, fai progressi! Questa sì che era una fiammata come si deve!»

Mako annuì: «Eh sì, forse adesso ci possiamo già combinare qualcosa…»

Conny si limitò a sorridere incoraggiante e Jared avvertì per la prima volta distintamente che qualcosa nella sua anima stava cambiando. Fino a poco prima era certo che a tutte quelle attenzioni sarebbe arrossito, si sarebbe sentito in imbarazzo e preoccupato per queste sue nuove capacità. Ora invece sosteneva tranquillamente lo sguardo dei suoi amici e non era affatto a disagio, anzi, si sentiva orgoglioso di sé, di quello che stava diventando e non era assolutamente preoccupato di quello che gli stava accadendo.

Jan sorrise: «Dobbiamo festeggiare! Vado nel villaggio più vicino e mi procuro un paio di costolette. Che dici, Jared, ce le cuoci tu, oggi?»

«Volentieri!»

Jan non poteva sapere quanto quella proposta lo aveva fatto felice. Jared infatti avvertiva distintamente i morsi della fame e l’idea di mettere i denti su un qualunque pezzo di carne lo rendeva felice ed euforico come non gli capitava da tanto. Sorrise.

«Vi aspetto qui, faccio un po’ di pratica con le mie nuove fiamme, così non rischierò di ustionarvi per errore durante un combattimento.»

«Va bene, a dopo.»

Nel bel mezzo della notte, Jared spalancò gli occhi e si mise seduto, perfettamente sveglio. Guardò i compagni placidamente addormentati e sorrise. Era stata una gran bella serata, una delle migliori che ricordasse di aver mai passato. Jan e Mako avevano fatto la gara a chi riusciva ad arrostire più carne alla fiamma viva di Jared, e lui si era divertito da morire a vederli in lotta. Avevano riso e scherzato tutti insieme. Com’erano lontani i tempi noiosi e sempre uguali passati a casa dei nonni…

Jared si alzò. Per la prima notte dopo tanto tempo, non aveva fame. Era stata una soddisfazione molto più grande di quanto avesse mai potuto immaginare mangiare della carne cotta con le sue stesse fiamme. Gli era sembrata infinitamente più buona di qualunque cosa avesse mai mangiato prima d’allora.

Neanche così era riuscito a dormire, ma per la prima notte da più di una settimana non aveva importanza. Si sentiva bene, perfettamente riposato, nonostante non avesse dormito più di quattro o cinque ore. Anzi, aveva una gran voglia di camminare. Si mise in marcia, facendo attenzione a non allontanarsi troppo, nel caso i suoi compagni si fossero svegliati. Dove poteva andare? In una città? Rabbrividì all’idea. No, troppa gente, troppa confusione. E poi non era ancora sorto il sole, non gli avrebbero aperto le porte…

Mentre rifletteva, un mostro gli si parò davanti. Jared imprecò. Aveva lasciato la borsa con la fionda al campo, ed era solo. Era stata una pessima idea avventurarsi di notte. Forse poteva cercare di fuggire, ma se il mostro l’avesse inseguito avrebbe rischiato di portarlo proprio dove giacevano i suoi amici addormentati. Ne sarebbe valsa la pena?

_Oppure…_

Un’idea strana e assolutamente folle fece capolino nella sua mente, un’idea di cui Jared stesso si stupì per un secondo, ma che una volta pensata non poté fare a meno di accarezzare dolcemente, come un gattino.

Dopotutto lui _non_ era disarmato, _anzi_. Aveva un’arma che era sempre con lui e da cui nessuno avrebbe mai potuto separarlo. Uno strano sorriso gli comparve in volto, un sorriso che non sapeva quasi di poter fare, pieno di strafottenza, mentre una strana luce gli danzava negli occhi, come una fiamma ardente e inestinguibile. Sentiva in lui una sicurezza mai provata prima d’allora. Era l’occasione giusta per mettersi alla prova come Drago. Avrebbe combattuto solo con le sue nuove fiamme.

Il mostro era debole. Avrebbe vinto. _Era sicuro. Era certo. Era scritto._

Conny si stiracchiò alle prime luci dell’alba.

«Buongiorno!»

La ragazza si voltò. Jared stava preparando la colazione davanti a un falò acceso probabilmente da lui stesso. Aveva un’aria rilassata e allegra, come non gliela vedeva da un po’.

«Buongiorno! Da quanto sei sveglio?»

«Da un pochino.»

Subito dopo anche Jan si svegliò: «Cos’è questo profumino?»

«Uova. Ho trovato una contadina, poco più in là, che soffre d’insonnia come me e che me ne ha venduta qualcuna a buon prezzo.»

Mako si sedette attorno al falò: «Ottimo. Se ci fai tutte le mattine un servizio così, ti assumiamo subito come addetto alla prima colazione.»

Jared ridacchiò: «Per me va bene.»

Il ragazzo si sentiva sollevato. I suoi amici non si erano accorti della sua scappatella notturna e, soprattutto, dei cinque mostri che aveva affrontato e battuto con le sue sole fiamme mentre dormivano. Anche se non si sentiva particolarmente preoccupato, non sapeva spiegarsi cosa gli fosse preso quella notte. Per un attimo, ne era certo, non era stato più il _solito_ Jared. L’unica certezza era che aveva scoperto che anche a sputare fiamme a ripetizione non si stancava per nulla. Il fuoco nel suo petto sembrava inestinguibile e il suo calore gli dava una sicurezza mai provata prima d’allora. Sorrise, mentre serviva le uova ai suoi compagni.

In fondo, cosa c’era di male se occupava le sue notti insonni facendo pratica con le sue nuove capacità?

Mako lo guardò annoiata, mentre gli altri si allontanavano lentamente: «Allora, ci aspetti qui?»

Jared le sorrise: «Sì, se non vi dispiace.»

La maga sbuffò: «Figurati, lo fai sempre ultimamente, ci sto facendo il callo. Ti serve qualcosa in città? Equipaggiamento, erbe medicinali, ali di fenice…»

«Se ne trovate a buon prezzo, mi prendete un po’ di carne per cena?»

«Va bene. Ultimamente non chiedi altro… non scappare che torniamo a prenderti.»

Jared sorrise intenerito. Anche Mako, a modo suo, si preoccupava per lui, e la cosa non poteva che fargli piacere. Si sedette per terra, abbracciandosi le gambe. A pensarci bene, era strano. Quando viveva con i nonni, non vedeva l’ora di andare in città, per poter finalmente vedere un po’ di vita. Il suo piccolo villaggio, dopotutto, era un mortorio. Forse, ora che aveva degli amici, non aveva più questo bisogno. L’idea di andare in una grande città, anzi, lo infastidiva non poco. Troppa gente, troppa confusione, troppo… _tutto!_ Preferiva rimanere lì, a godersi l’aria pura e i luoghi incontaminati. Doveva ammetterlo, stava decisamente meglio. Era riuscito a convincere gli amici ad alternare con più frequenza la carne alla solita verdura, e anche se dormiva di meno sembrava non soffrirne, anzi. La notte sembrava quasi elettrizzarlo. Aveva cominciato sempre più spesso ad aggirarsi intorno al campo anche senza fionda, nella speranza di incontrare qualche mostro ed allenarsi. Quattro o cinque per notte, non di più, abbastanza per fargli passare un po’ di tempo e farlo sentire vivo. Aprì e chiuse le mani più volte, stringendo i pugni con forza. Si sentiva decisamente più forte di quando era partito, anche se non ancora ai livelli di Jan, decisamente più muscoloso di lui. Stava crescendo, a modo suo. Il nonno ne sarebbe stato felice? Ridacchiò. La nonna sicuramente no.

Da lontano sentì la risata di Jan e sorrise. Stavano tornando. Prese la sua borsa e andò loro incontro. Sorrise nel vederli carichi.

«Avete fatto buon viaggio?»

Conny sorrise dolcemente, come sapeva fare solo lei: «Oh, sì! Abbiamo trovato un sacco di cose interessanti e…»

«Attenta!»

Jared si parò davanti a lei. Non sapeva esattamente dire come, ma aveva _sentito_ con un paio di secondi di anticipo l’arrivo di due mostri con intenzioni poco amichevoli.

Jan sbuffò: «Nemmeno un attimo di tregua… e vediamo di toglierci dai piedi anche questi.»

I due mostri erano abbastanza tosti, più di quelli che avevano affrontato fino a quel momento, e Jared fu ben felice di essersi allenato all’insaputa dei compagni. I risultati si vedevano eccome: riusciva a tendere l’elastico della sua fionda con più forza e a colpire con più precisione. Senza contare le sue fidate fiamme, che colpivano implacabili anche se, se ne rese subito conto, erano ancora un po’ troppo deboli per avversari come quelli. Sentì risvegliarsi in lui come un moto d’orgoglio. Improvvisamente l’idea di sentirsi _debole_ suscitava in lui un profondo senso di fastidio. Strano, perché prima di quel momento non gliene era poi importato molto…

Alla fine, un incantesimo ben assestato di Mako ebbe la meglio sui loro avversari e Conny poté concedersi un sospiro di sollievo.

«Fiù… stavolta c’è mancato poco… fortuna che avevamo appena comprato le erbe medicinali!»

Jan annuì: «Già… se i mostri che ci aspettano sono tutti così, forse converrebbe tornare a prenderne ancora qualcuna e…»

«Attenti! Drago in crescita!»

All’avvertimento di Mako, tutti indietreggiarono in fretta, mentre Jared non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso di pura soddisfazione. Oh, sì, per la prima volta si rese conto di aver aspettato con ansia e impazienza quel momento. Nel suo cuore non c’era la minima traccia di paura, solo pura eccitazione. Il suo respiro si fece di nuovo profondo e affannoso, mentre stavolta furono le costole di destra ad allargarsi con un dolore quasi piacevole. Una gradevole sensazione di freddo, perfettamente equilibrata a quella di caldo che aveva provato in quei giorni, lo pervase dalla testa ai piedi e, prima ancora che il processo si fosse totalmente concluso, Jared prese un profondo respiro e soffiò, creando una corrente d’aria gelida.

Jan lo guardò con ammirazione: «Uao, diventi sempre più bravo!»

Jared rispose con un mezzo sorriso soddisfatto: «Grazie.»

Lo avvertiva con una chiarezza disarmante, questo cambiamento era stato ancora più radicale. Era mutato proprio il suo modo di respirare, più profondo, in grado di incamerare una quantità d’aria inimmaginabile prima di diventare un Drago. Gli era ormai impossibile prendere fiato senza utilizzare interamente il diaframma, e avvertiva chiaramente l’aria dentro il suo corpo dividersi fra i suoi quattro polmoni, l’ossigeno alimentare le sue fiamme e il vapore acqueo rinvigorire il suo ghiaccio. Fece un respiro ancora più profondo, ad occhi chiusi, sforzando fino al limite estremo il suo costato, con una sete e una fame insaziabile di aria, di vita. Il calore e il freddo nel suo corpo gli davano per la prima volta nella sua esistenza la sensazione di essere davvero _vivo. Vivo e potente,_ rinato a nuova vita, come se fino a quel momento non fosse stato che un inconsapevole uovo sul punto di schiudersi. _Un uovo di Drago._

Mako alzò un sopracciglio: «Non ci hai messo meno dell’altra volta?»

Jared rispose con sicurezza: «Non credo, il tempo mi sembra più o meno lo stesso.»

Mentiva, mentiva spudoratamente. La sua crescita non dipendeva dal tempo, ma dalla quantità di combattimenti, ora lo sapeva, e i suoi compagni non erano a conoscenza di quelli che aveva effettuato di notte. Non sapeva precisamente perché lo stesse nascondendo agli amici, ma _sentiva_ che era giusto così. _Loro_ non potevano capire.

Conny rovistò per un po’ nella borsa: «Accidenti, non pensavamo di usarlo così presto…»

Jared alzò un sopracciglio: «Usare cosa?»

Jan sorrise: «Il nostro regalo per festeggiare il tuo aumento di vocazione!»

Il Drago si ritrovò fra le mani delle zanne di oricalcum, uno dei metalli più resistenti al mondo.

Mako alzò gli occhi al cielo: «E non fare quella faccia! Non puoi continuare a combattere con quella stupida fionda, e visto che non vuoi più entrare in città tocca a noi pensare al tuo equipaggiamento.»

Ecco perché stavano risparmiando i soldi! Fino a qualche giorno prima, Jared avrebbe pianto a quel gesto. I suoi occhi, invece, rimasero perfettamente asciutti, non più commosso ma fiero di quegli amici che nei modi più svariati pensavano sempre a lui. Quasi senza preavviso, tirò fuori la fionda dalla borsa, la lanciò in aria e la incenerì con una potente fiammata.

Jan lo guardò sorpreso: «Ci hai pensato bene? Fino adesso hai combattuto a distanza, con quell’arma non potrai non avvicinarti al nemico. Ti senti pronto?»

Jared guardò prima la sua nuova arma, poi i suoi compagni negli occhi, uno per uno.

«Sì. Come mai prima d’ora.»


	4. Mostruosamente in crescita

# Mostruosamente in crescita

Jared aprì gli occhi ancora prima del solito. Quanto aveva dormito? Tre ore? Forse persino meno…

Scattò in piedi, pieno di energie. Durante il giorno riusciva a mantenersi sostanzialmente tranquillo, ma l’eccitazione che lo prendeva appena sveglio, in piena notte, era praticamente incontrollabile. Silenziosamente, si allontanò dal campo, con sé solo le zanne. Le guardò alla luce della luna. Gli piacevano da morire. Erano state studiate per essere usate come una sorta di pugnale, ma era davvero felice che gli avessero comprato quelle al posto di una normale lama. Gli sembravano più adatte a lui.

Sollevò lo sguardo. Senza neanche rendersene conto, i suoi piedi lo avevano portato al limitare di una foresta. Ne aveva sentito parlare da Conny, gli era stata descritta come pericolosa e selvaggia, abitata da mostri ferocissimi, soprattutto di notte. A quel pensiero sentì un brivido attraversargli la schiena. Non era un brivido di paura, ma di eccitazione. Senza pensarci due volte, ne varcò il confine e, subito, sentì di essere entrato in un mondo totalmente nuovo: gli alberi, i sentieri, i cespugli… persino l’aria lì aveva un sapore… _diverso._ La respirò a pieni polmoni, come aveva imparato a fare da mezza giornata, e si sentì subito rinvigorito, come se insieme all’ossigeno avesse aspirato una qualche magia di guarigione allo stato puro, insieme a qualcosa che faticava a definire, ma che poteva sicuramente chiamare... _selvaggio._

Spalancò gli occhi e fu come se li avesse aperti per la prima volta. Il buio e la quasi mancanza di colori non sembravano più essere un ostacolo, anzi, vedeva quasi più chiaramente che con la luce del sole, senza quel riverbero accecante e fastidioso. Era come se quell’aria avesse sbloccato di colpo i suoi sensi: le sue orecchie e il suo naso sembravano essersi spalancati tutto d’un tratto, donandogli sensazioni nuove ed eccitanti. Persino la sua pelle sembrava in allerta, pronta a percepire il minimo spostamento d’aria. Passò la lingua sulle labbra, sentendo gusti nuovi, non solo di quello che aveva mangiato a cena, ma di sensazioni a cui era facile dare dei nomi: eccitazione e gioia selvaggia, con qualche retrogusto più leggero di paura, tensione e sensi di colpa. Quel sapore sembrò spalancargli la sua stessa anima e finalmente ebbe l’impressione di aver capito molto di più su se stesso in quei pochi secondi che in anni e anni.

Avanzò passo dopo passo, chinandosi leggermente. Conny aveva ragione, quella foresta pullulava di mostri, li poteva percepire chiaramente, con tutti i sensi. Poteva quasi calcolarne il numero e la tipologia. Incuriosito, si avvicinò a una radura circondata dagli alberi e, nascosto fra i cespugli, rimase a guardare. Erano riunite alcune femmine di mostri di specie diverse, con dei cuccioli. I maschi erano a caccia, Jared ne era certo, anche se non sapeva perché. Istinto, forse. Annusò leggermente l’aria. Sia le madri che i cuccioli erano affamati, lo sentiva nell’aria. Si allontanò, prima che si accorgessero di lui. Non aveva nulla contro di loro, al contrario. Dovette ammettere di sentirsi felice nel vedere delle nuove vite, anche se si trattava di mostri. La sua curiosità sembrava inarrestabile. Dov’erano i maschi? Voleva vederli, osservarli, studiarli.

Si aggirò fra i cespugli per un po’, fino a trovarne un paio. Erano di specie diverse e lottavano fra loro. Si accucciò, pregando che non sentissero il suo odore. Non aveva mai visto due mostri lottare senza che ci fossero di mezzo degli esseri umani.

I due mostri si squadrarono per un po’, aspettando il momento buono, poi, improvvisamente, in un istante che persino Jared giudicò essere il migliore, attaccarono. Il giovane Drago non si perse un istante di quella lotta, non osando neppure sbattere gli occhi. Era straordinario, completamente diverso dalle battaglie a cui aveva partecipato. I mostri fra loro non rispettavano i turni, come invece era abituato, ma attaccavano a ciclo continuo, mordendo, graffiando, usando la magia. Non c’era galanteria, non c’era attesa, non c’era quella stupida regola non scritta di dover aspettare l’attacco avversario prima di contrattaccare. C’era solo la legge del più forte, la più corretta e naturale, che gli uomini sembravano aver perso a favore di battaglie artefatte, a cui persino i mostri si erano adattati di fronte a loro. Ma una lotta così, allo stato selvaggio, così… _mostruosa_ , Jared non l’aveva mai vista. Da quando era entrato in quella foresta, si sentiva in contatto empatico con tutto ciò che lo circondava, con la natura stessa che gli permetteva di assistere a quello spettacolo fornendogli una nicchia naturale fra le foglie dei cespugli, come a invitarlo. Per la prima volta, Jared _capiva_ i mostri, senza bisogno di imparare linguaggi particolari, perché fra loro non ne usavano. Erano in grado di capirsi fra specie totalmente diverse perché a legarli c’era un unico istinto mostruoso. Era un mondo semplice, senza le ipocrisie che tanto caratterizzavano i rapporti umani. Non c’era bisogno di mentire, perché condividevano alcuni semplici bisogni fondamentali e tanto bastava. _Fame. Sete. Sonno. Procreazione. Cura dei piccoli._ Soprattutto, _bisogno di crescere._

Esattamente quello che provava con tutto il suo cuore.

Si passò ancora la lingua sulle labbra, alla ricerca di nuovi sapori, di nuove sensazioni, di nuovi sentimenti che la sua mente, da sola, senza l’influenza di quell’ambiente, avrebbe impiegato molto tempo ad accettare, ma che nel suo cuore ribollivano da moltissimo tempo, fin da quando aveva sceso i gradini dell’Abbazia Mutationis.

_Bisogno di crescere._

_Non come uomo._

_Come Drago._

_Come mostro._

Era quello il suo ambiente, lo stava capendo di più ogni secondo che passava. Niente ipocrisie, niente bugie, nessuna discriminazione, un mondo chiaro e semplice, dove l’unica cosa che importava era la _forza_ , quella che sentiva crescere dentro di lui ogni giorno di più. Non sopportava più di entrare nelle città perché la puzza di esseri umani gli dava sempre più fastidio. Ecco cosa stava cambiando in lui. Nella sua anima stava crescendo un mostro, letteralmente, e la sua parte umana gli stava lasciando rapidamente e volentieri il posto. Dopotutto, cosa gli aveva dato la sua vita umana? Nulla, solo noia, e Jared era stufo di essere annoiato, di sopravvivere a malapena. Lui voleva _vivere,_ e aveva capito che poteva farlo solo da mostro. Accucciato, afferrò con le mani una manciata di terra con tutte le sue forze, mentre nella sua gola sentiva crescere una sensazione nuova. Fece per aprire la bocca, ma un timido raggio di sole lo bloccò sul posto, facendolo scappare.

_Che stava facendo?_

_Che stava facendo?_

_Era l’alba e ancora non era tornato all’accampamento!_

Corse, corse con tutte le sue forze attraverso gli alberi, uscì dal bosco e raggiunse i suoi amici, prima ancora che si svegliassero. Si sedette di colpo e cercò di fare il punto della situazione. Doveva ringraziare solo la sua nuova capacità polmonare se dopo una corsa del genere non aveva il fiatone, anche se era sudato. Quanto ci aveva messo a tornare? Qualche minuto, non di più. Cos’era successo alle sue gambe? Si tastò un polpaccio. Come aveva fatto a correre così veloce? Non ricordava di esserci mai riuscito prima di allora…

Un sorriso soddisfatto gli attraversò il volto, mentre i suoi occhi si accendevano di una strana luce. _Perché se lo stava ancora chiedendo, non era ovvio?_ Aveva avuto la sua risposta nella foresta. _Stava crescendo!_ Più velocemente di quanto potesse immaginare, il suo corpo stava seguendo la sua mostruosa crescita. Si passò ancora la lingua sulle labbra. Anche se i suoi sensi al di fuori della foresta si erano attenuati nuovamente, non aveva perso del tutto le sue nuove capacità. Sentiva ancora i sapori delle sensazioni che stava provando. Eccitazione, impazienza e, soprattutto, un forte senso di fastidio per essere stato così _debole,_ per essersi costretto a tornare. Non era ancora abbastanza forte per abbandonare definitivamente la vita umana, aveva preferito tornare dai suoi amici. Sulle sue labbra c’era ancora quel retrogusto di paura. Evidentemente non era pronto a lasciare le sue sicurezze, ma qualcosa quella notte era cambiato definitivamente, aveva abbandonato ogni ipocrisia ed era pronto a vedere se stesso e il mondo così com’erano. Osservò i suoi amici svegliarsi e s’impose di rimanere calmo e comportarsi come al solito.

Aveva scelto di tornare nell’ipocrita mondo umano, e doveva affrontarne le conseguenze.

I giorni sembravano non passare mai. Jared cercò di fare finta di nulla, di non fare trapelare nulla delle sue avventure notturne e degli enormi cambiamenti della sua anima e del suo corpo, ma non poteva fare a meno di essere più silenzioso di prima. Ascoltava molto, e non solo le parole. Annusava spesso l’aria, alla ricerca di mostri o, quando parlava con le persone, di quello che provavano. Col passare dei giorni aveva scoperto che spesso le persone dicevano una cosa e ne sentivano tutt’altra, facendo accrescere in lui il sentimento di disprezzo verso l’ipocrisia umana. Con Jan, Mako e Conny, però, questo non accadeva. Loro erano sinceri, esprimevano esattamente quello che provavano. Certo, Conny cercava di nascondere la sua preoccupazione nei suoi confronti e Mako l’affetto amichevole che provava per lui, con piccole prese in giro, ma Jared capì presto che era nella natura umana. Almeno loro erano figure positive, ed era solo per loro che Jared tornava indietro ogni mattina dalle sue scappatelle notturne nei luoghi più selvaggi e infestati da mostri che riusciva a trovare. Non faceva nulla, si limitava ad osservare, a confrontare i comportamenti di mostri diversi in luoghi diversi e a riflettere su quello che gli stava accadendo.

Quanto avrebbe potuto continuare così?

Jared spalancò gli occhi, sveglio come sempre. Si alzò e si guardò intorno, annusando l’aria alla ricerca di tane di mostri. I suoi occhi si fermarono sull’ingresso di una grotta sotterranea. Era il luogo giusto, lo sentiva. Fece per avvicinarsi, ma quasi subito si arrestò, con una smorfia. Quel pomeriggio erano stati costretti a condividere parte del cammino con una carovana di mercanti e si rese conto che gli era rimasta addosso la puzza di tutti quegli umani. Schifato, si tolse gli abiti. Con quell’odore così forte i mostri lo avrebbero individuato subito. Si avvicinò alla fonte vicino alla quale si erano accampati e si lavò, poi, senza asciugarsi né rivestirsi, entrò nella grotta, stringendo in mano le sue zanne. Non sentiva freddo, le fiamme nel suo petto provvedevano a fornirgli il calore necessario. Silenziosamente, si addentrò nella caverna, fino a trovare quello che stava cercando. Si acquattò ancora, fino quasi a rimanere a quattro zampe. Si sentiva meglio in quella posizione. Mostri, almeno una quarantina, erano pronti ad affrontarsi in una lotta senza quartiere. Jared avvertì chiaramente la loro voglia di combattere. Molti erano giovani, ed erano spinti come lui dall’istinto di crescere. L’aria era intrisa di quei sentimenti, e il giovane Drago si sentiva a sua volta fin troppo eccitato, condividendo in pieno quelle sensazioni con tutto il suo cuore. Senza quasi rendersene conto, infilò in bocca le zanne di metallo, scoprendo con stupore che gli si adattavano perfettamente, come se fossero state un’estensione naturale dei suoi veri denti. Fece scattare un paio di volte le sue nuove zanne, sentendosi pienamente soddisfatto. Ci passò sopra la lingua, saggiandone la spietata affilatezza. Non aveva bisogno di controllare il sapore delle sue labbra per sapere cosa stesse provando, perché il suo istinto di mostro, per la prima volta, aveva preso totalmente il sopravvento sulla sua parte umana. Quella sensazione che la prima volta nella foresta gli aveva solo grattato la gola si espresse finalmente per quello che era, un ringhio profondo e spietato. _Voleva combattere._ Voleva solo combattere, come tutti i giovani mostri presenti, per crescere, per diventare forte, sempre di più, sempre di più. Perché lui era un mostro, esattamente come loro.

Balzò in mezzo al campo di battaglia con gli occhi iniettati di sangue. Gli altri mostri lo guardarono sorpresi per un attimo, lo annusarono un pochino e poi gli risposero con lo stesso sguardo e gli stessi ringhi. Era uno di loro, pienamente e completamente, e come loro aveva pieno diritto di partecipare alla battaglia.

Si squadrarono tutti per un tempo indefinito, poi attaccarono tutti insieme. Era una battaglia feroce, combattuta con ogni mezzo. Jared si ritrovò in un vortice di pura violenza, dove non aveva importanza nulla se non attaccare, attaccare con qualunque mezzo qualsiasi cosa si fosse parata davanti. I colpi subiti erano secondari, lui era lì per ferire. Era l’unico pensiero che gli era rimasto, perché non avvertiva più alcuna sensazione che si potesse definire anche solo vagamente umana. Era un tutt’uno con il suo corpo, i suoi sensi, i suoi muscoli e i riflessi. Combattendo scopriva movimenti che fino a poco prima non avrebbe creduto di poter fare, le sue mascelle si serravano in morsi potenti e le sue fiamme e il suo ghiaccio avevano ritrovato la loro vera ragione d’esistere, ovvero ustionare nel peggior modo possibile l’avversario.

Non seppe dire quanto durò, ma alla fine furano solo quattro i contendenti in piedi, di quattro specie diverse. Gli altri avversari giacevano feriti sul terreno, in maniera più o meno grave. Un paio forse non respiravano neppure, ma per nessuno aveva importanza. Fra i mostri non esisteva la pietà e neppure Jared in quel momento sembrava ricordare il significato di quella parola. Gli interessavano solo i tre avversari rimasti. Si squadrarono negli occhi, camminando in cerchio. I loro sguardi erano così intensi che sembravano potersi leggere le anime a vicenda, e nessuno di loro rimase deluso da quel che vide: orgoglio, forza, un desiderio di violenza solo parzialmente soddisfatto e, soprattutto, ancora quell’insopprimibile bisogno di crescere. Non potevano restare così, no, era troppo poco per loro quattro che avevano dimostrato di essere dei futuri maschi alfa, i più potenti delle loro rispettive specie. Il meglio doveva ancora venire. Chinarono tutti la testa, in segno di rispetto, e si dileguarono. La battaglia era finita, con quattro vincitori, e Jared era uno di loro. Uscì dalla caverna ancora accovacciato. Aveva ancora tempo prima dell’alba e, nonostante la durissima lotta, non si sentiva affatto stanco. Fu tentato di andare a caccia di nuovi avversari, ma invece tornò verso la fonte e si ripulì nuovamente, mettendosi interamente sotto l’acqua. Si tolse le zanne dalla bocca e sputò, più e più volte, risciacquandosi la bocca. Gli era piaciuto da morire il combattimento, ma il gusto del sangue di mostro era orrendo, la cosa più disgustosa che avesse mai assaggiato. Nel fervore della battaglia quasi non ci aveva fatto caso, ma non appena si era rilassato un attimo quel sapore l’aveva completamente nauseato. Guardò il suo corpo. Era pieno di graffi e lividi, nulla che una buona magia di guarigione non potesse sistemare, ma non avrebbe mai e poi mai chiesto a Conny di farglieli sparire. Erano le sue medaglie, la prova che aveva combattuto con onore, che, soprattutto, era stato accettato nel mondo dei mostri come un loro pari e nulla poteva renderlo più felice e orgoglioso. I vestiti avrebbero coperto senza problemi le ferite e nessuno si sarebbe accorto di nulla. Si limitò a soffiare fuoco sui tagli più grossi e ancora aperti per cauterizzarli, accorgendosi con immenso piacere che il contatto con le sue stesse fiamme era tutt’altro che doloroso, anche in una situazione del genere. Se avesse avuto una fiamma più potente, ne era certo, avrebbe potuto completamente avvolgercisi, e gran parte delle ferite sarebbero guarite. Sbuffò contrariato. Non era ancora un vero Drago, e il pensiero lo faceva quasi impazzire. Quanto avrebbe dovuto ancora attendere?

Controvoglia, tornò al campo e rindossò quegli abiti che puzzavano ancora di essere umano. Aveva ancora una mezz’oretta prima che i suoi compagni si svegliassero, tutto il tempo necessario per preparare loro la colazione.

Non si sarebbero accorti di nulla, neanche questa volta.

Erano passati un paio di giorni dal combattimento della caverna e Jared era rimasto piacevolmente sorpreso nel scoprire che le sue ferite guarivano molto più velocemente del previsto. Non sapeva se fosse dipeso dal suo corpo in cambiamento, dalle fiamme con cui le aveva cauterizzate o cos’altro, ma di una cosa era certo: era sull’orlo di un nuovo cambiamento. Le fiamme e il ghiaccio danzavano nel suo petto con maggiore forza dopo ogni combattimento ed era sempre più inquieto e impaziente. Proprio mentre stava meditando di passare la notte a cercare mostri per crescere più in fretta, alla fine di una lotta che aveva messo in seria difficoltà il gruppo, Jared avvertì qualcosa al petto e sussurrò con un sadico sorriso: «Ci siamo!»

I suoi compagni si allontanarono, come ormai d’abitudine, ma non poterono non preoccuparsi notando l’espressione sul volto del ragazzo mentre si piegava su se stesso. Jared si era infatti accucciato con le mani al petto, mentre si mordeva le labbra per trattenere un urlo di dolore, ma con negli occhi una strana luce.

Il giovane Drago si stava imponendo di essere forte. Sapeva cosa stava accadendo dentro il suo corpo, lo sentiva chiaramente, e non era affatto piacevole. Uno dei suoi polmoni umani e quello del fuoco si stavano unendo in un solo organo. Era un dolore atroce, tanto che una parte di lui stava per urlare con quanto fiato aveva in corpo, ma era necessario e inevitabile. Un Drago respirava solo per produrre fuoco e ghiaccio, non per vivere. Quella era solo una debolezza umana, quella debolezza che da giorni voleva sradicare dal suo corpo a morsi, se necessario. Proprio per questo non avrebbe urlato, anzi, avrebbe ascoltato con attenzione tutto quello che stava avvenendo nel suo corpo, perché lentamente e implacabilmente stava avvicinandosi alla perfezione e lui non voleva perdersi neanche un istante di quel meraviglioso evento. Non appena i due organi conclusero la loro fusione, in un processo non meno doloroso, il nuovo polmone fu avvolto da una sostanza radicalmente diversa dalla carne e dal sangue che componevano il resto del suo corpo. Jared chiuse gli occhi e quasi gli parve di poter vedere il processo. Sapeva che il nuovo polmone stava ricoprendosi di una sostanza nera e resistente, come l’onice o la pietra lavica, e nel momento in cui se ne rese conto, sentì cambiare anche le sue fiamme, che si trasformarono in parte in qualcosa di liquido e ustionante, di un calore che non aveva mai provato prima e che sentiva scorrere dentro di lui come sangue, come se fosse un’altrettanta fonte di vita. Sul suo volto chino, cosicché gli altri non potessero vederlo, si allargò un sorriso orgoglioso e soddisfatto, forse persino sadico.

_Magma._

Ecco per cosa si stava preparando il suo corpo. La più grande fonte di calore esistente avrebbe fatto parte di lui, sarebbe stato il suo stesso sangue, in un’unione perfetta con la terra stessa e la natura di cui si sentiva sempre più far parte, e nessun dolore l’avrebbe fatto indietreggiare di fronte a questo. Era semplicemente magnifico crescere.

Jan si avvicinò cauto: «Jared? Come va?»

Il ragazzo rimase ancora chino su se stesso per un istante, cercando di trattenere il ringhio ferino che sentiva grattagli la gola, ma anche così la voce che uscì dalla sua bocca fu decisamente più bassa del solito.

«Alla grande.»

Jan sussultò sorpreso: «Bene! Ehm... devi sputare qualche fiamma?»

Jared non trattenne più l’espressione di puro sadismo che sentiva nascere in sé: «Due passi indietro non basteranno stavolta.»

Mako sembrò cogliere il messaggio con più prontezza di Jan, perché afferrò l’amico dalla maglia e lo trascinò indietro, mentre Jared faceva ribollire nel suo nuovo polmone il magma e, reclinando la testa, sputava in aria una fiammata spaventosa, in grado d’incendiare un’intera foresta. Jan lo guardò con un po’ di spavento.

«Accidenti! Questa sì che è potenza di fuoco!»

Jared interruppe di colpo l’esibizione e lo guardò ridacchiando: «E aspetta che il polmone del fuoco sia completo! Lì ci sarà da divertirsi...»

Mako alzò un sopracciglio, sconvolta quanto gli altri: «Più di così? Sarai...»

«Dillo, dillo pure.»

«... un mostro.»

Jared si voltò verso Conny, che aveva completato la frase titubante: « _Già._ E ora scusate, ma direi che è quasi sera ed è meglio accamparci. Io ho un po’ di fame, voi no?»

Gli altri si guardarono preoccupati, per poi seguirlo con un po’ di titubanza.

Jared non provò neppure ad addormentarsi, sarebbe stato perfettamente inutile. Era una fase temporanea, lo sentiva, ma per qualche tempo il sonno per lui sarebbe stato solo un lontano ricordo. Non appena fu sicuro che tutti stessero dormendo, balzò in piedi in un modo strano, quasi acrobatico, di sicuro non umano. Già, perché quella notte Jared non sentiva in sé davvero più nulla di umano, nemmeno la fame. Quel pezzettino di carne che gli avevano dato era stato meno di un antipasto per le sue nuove esigenze. _Aveva fame,_ una fame mai provata prima d’allora, una fame _mostruosa._ Annusò l’aria. Non c’erano mucche nei dintorni, peccato. Forse tre o quattro di quelle grosse bestie gli avrebbero placato un po’ l’appetito. Meglio sei o sette, però.

Annusò ancora. C’erano mostri però, in gran quantità. Storse il naso. Aveva già provato il gusto di quelle creature, era schifoso. Però in quel momento non riusciva a pensare ad altro che a quella sensazione di vuoto in corpo. _Aveva fame._ Il suo corpo stava cambiando e aveva bisogno di nutrimento, molto nutrimento, più di quanto avrebbe potuto ottenerne con metodi umani. Il suo corpo non gli stava dando scelta, doveva comportarsi da mostro, anzi, da Drago. E così avrebbe fatto.

La caccia fu entusiasmante. Niente fuoco o ghiaccio, uccise le sue prede solo con la sua rinvigorita forza fisica e con le sue zanne. C’era più soddisfazione, in quel modo. Le inghiottì una per una, appena uccise, cercando di sopportare il gusto orrendo. Mentre ingoiava la seconda, però, sentì il magma crescergli in corpo e le fiamme diffondersi in gola e in bocca. Poteva cuocerle direttamente dentro di lui, non male, il gusto migliorava leggermente, anche se continuavano ad essere tutt’altro che buone.

Dopo aver ucciso la sua quinta preda, però, fu costretto a fermarsi. Era strano, molto strano. Avvertiva ancora quella sensazione di vuoto allo stomaco, di fame, ma si rendeva anche conto di essere completamente pieno e di non poter più ingoiare un solo boccone. Perché quelle sensazioni contrastanti?

Buttò via la sua preda con disgusto. Meglio, da una parte, non sarebbe stato costretto a sentire ancora una volta quel gustaccio. Alzò gli occhi al cielo. La luna non era nemmeno al suo apice. La notte sarebbe stata ancora lunga, cosa poteva fare un giovane Drago insonne per passare il tempo, digerire il suo pasto e distrarsi dalla sua finta fame che ancora lo opprimeva? Un sorrisone crudele gli attraversò il volto.

 _Ovvio, combattere!_ Un Drago viveva solo per quel motivo, dopotutto, e lui non voleva nient’altro di più. Il suo passo si fece lento, quasi possente. Jared si concentrò completamente sui desideri più oscuri e profondi della sua anima.

_Forza._

_Violenza._

_Sete di sangue._

Sì, si sentiva pronto a uccidere. Fino a quel momento non aveva fatto sul serio, ma ora non c’era più nulla a trattenerlo. I suoi più ardenti e perfidi desideri s’impossessarono di lui, presero il controllo sul suo corpo e sulla sua mente, mentre sentiva una forza nuova attraversarlo, rendere i suoi muscoli più scattanti e il suo istinto combattivo più aggressivo, al punto che Jared avvertì distintamente _qualcosa_ di potente e maligno che, dopo averlo colmato, incapace di trattenersi ulteriormente dentro di lui, si diffondeva fuori dal suo corpo. Era una sorta di vibrazione, di effluvio, che si spandeva nei dintorni, in grado di risvegliare gli stessi sentimenti nei mostri che lo percepivano. Ed ecco, decine di mostri, maschi e femmine, persino cuccioli, anche diurni, si svegliarono dal loro torpore, dimenticarono le loro faccende, negli occhi e nel cuore un’inusitata sete di sangue e di violenza, e come ipnotizzati, si diressero verso la fonte di quel richiamo.

Jared sorrise. Questa non era una capacità comune a tutti i mostri, lo sapeva, li aveva osservati troppo a lungo per non saperlo. Erano i poteri di un mostro di altissimo livello, o forse, meglio ancora, _di un demone_. Poteva diffondere i suoi sentimenti ai mostri nei dintorni, contagiarli con le sue sensazioni, come la peggiore delle pestilenze. Era solo agli inizi, doveva imparare ad usarla al meglio, ma il potere che aveva a disposizione era meraviglioso e, soprattutto, era giusto. Se aveva voglia di combattere, tutto il mondo doveva essere pronto a rispondere alla sua chiamata e ad affrontarlo.

Era circondato da una cinquantina di mostri più che aggressivi, incuranti della loro incolumità, pronti a mettere a repentaglio le loro vite per una sete di sangue che non apparteneva neanche a loro. I loro occhi erano strani, rossi e completamente spalancati, incapaci di sbattere le palpebre. Jared si passò la lingua sulle labbra, mentre anche i suoi occhi cambiavano, le pupille diventavano sottili come quelli delle vipere e sembravano ardere, come se anche lì il fuoco avesse preso il sopravvento. Come ubbidendo a un segnale comune, i mostri attaccarono, tutti insieme, mentre Jared si sentiva in paradiso.

Questa era la vita che aveva sempre sognato.

Tornò all’accampamento appena prima dell’alba, ancora piacevolmente eccitato. Si sedette vicino ai compagni, mentre le sue ferite guarivano a vista d’occhio dall’interno, come se il magma le stesse velocemente saldando. Si guardò indietro e sorrise con un nuovo e giustificato sadismo. Se qualche umano fosse entrato nel bosco probabilmente si sarebbe chiesto il motivo di quell’eccidio di mostri, ma non gli importava. Gli umani erano stupidi, sarebbero stati capaci di attribuire una così grande quantità di cadaveri squartati a qualche nuova malattia in grado di far impazzire i mostri e farli attaccare fra loro, e forse non avrebbero nemmeno avuto tutti i torti. Jared in fondo quella notte si era sentito esattamente così, una pestilenza ambulante, violenta, crudele, implacabile, _viva_. L’idea di poter infettare altri mostri con i suoi sentimenti peggiori lo rendeva folle di eccitazione, non vedeva l’ora di riprovarci, di allenarsi, di scoprire quanti mostri potesse contagiare, e se potesse allargarsi ad altre creature. Guardò i compagni di sottecchi. Magari anche agli umani, perché no... gli sarebbe piaciuto una volta affrontarli, da mostro. Come un demone potente, però, uno di quelli che se ne fregava dei turni e li attaccava senza pietà. Erano rari, ma ne aveva sentito parlare, e in Jared stava nascendo il desiderio di diventare uno di loro. Ci sarebbe voluto ancora tempo, però, e tanti, tantissimi combattimenti. Un’attesa meravigliosa.

S’immaginò i compagni rivoltarglisi contro e attaccarlo, a quel punto. L’immagine gli generò sensazioni ambivalenti, da una parte di dispiacere, e dall’altra di pura gioia. Forse sarebbe stato il modo migliore per troncare definitivamente la sua esistenza umana...

Rimase lì, a cullare quei contrastanti pensieri, fino al loro risveglio.


	5. Per essere un vero Drago

# Per essere un vero Drago

Jan scese i gradini della scalinata stiracchiandosi: «Sono davvero curioso di vedere cosa potrò imparare con la vocazione di Lottatore!»

Mako annuì: «Anch’io, con quella di Guerriera. E tu, Conny?»

La ragazza non sorrise: «Avrò tempo di scoprire cosa posso fare da Maga, ora sono più preoccupata per Jared.»

«Solo perché non è voluto entrare con noi all’Abbazia Mutationis? Dopotutto, non ha ancora concluso la sua vocazione di Drago, e dovresti aver imparato che non gli piacciono i luoghi affollati, che problema c’è?»

Conny scosse la testa. Come aveva fatto Jan a non vedere quello sguardo così diverso da quando l’avevano conosciuto? Non c’era giorno che la ragazza non si ripetesse di andare da Jared e chiedergli di tornare all’Abbazia per interrompere la sua vocazione, perché qualcosa non stava andando per il verso giusto, ma alla fine non trovava mai il coraggio né le parole.

Jared li stava aspettando al fondo della scalinata, con aria annoiata. Stava affilando le sue zanne con una pietra.

Jan gli si avvicinò: «Tutto bene?»

Jared annuì, soffiando sulla sua arma: «Tutto liscio come l’olio.»

«Ti sei annoiato?»

«Per nulla. Anzi, siete proprio sicuri di non volervi fermare una notte?»

«Tu sei disposto ad entrare?»

«No. Ho detto alla vecchia che non ci saremmo più visti fino a che non fossi diventato un vero Drago e non è ancora giunto il momento.»

Jan gli diede una pacca sulla spalla: «E allora non ti lasceremo solo. In marcia, abbiamo molta strada da fare!»

Non appena i suoi compagni crollarono dal sonno, sul volto di Jared apparve un sorriso crudele. _Annoiato, lui?_ Se solo avessero saputo cosa aveva _davvero_ fatto mentre loro erano nell’Abbazia...

Rovistò nella sacca fino a tirare fuori il frutto delle sue macchinazioni. Gli altri non sapevano nulla dei contatti che aveva avuto recentemente con un mercante errante senza scrupoli, un tipo poco raccomandabile con cui aveva solo una cosa in comune, l’avidità. Lui di combattimenti e l’altro di soldi, ovvio, ma avevano capito quasi subito che erano fatti per intendersi e il patto che avevano stretto era stato così conveniente da fargli sopportare persino la schifosa puzza di quell’individuo. In fondo era un buon accordo per entrambi: il mercato richiedeva merce rara come pelli e artigli di mostri, e per Jared non era affatto un problema procurarseli; in cambio si era fatto costruire su misura un paio di artigli. Li rimirò alla luce della luna per un istante. I guanti dotati di artigli erano un’arma comune per i lottatori, ma l’affilatura speciale che aveva specificatamente richiesto era a dir poco illegale. Li indossò estasiato e li strinse con cura con le cinghie, per poi provarli contro un albero. Un grosso ramo venne tranciato in due senza particolare sforzo. Un luccichio si accese negli occhi del giovane Drago. _Ora_ poteva affrontare i mostri ad armi pari, da Drago. Rise soddisfatto, non preoccupandosi affatto di poter essere sentito. Il mercante, prima di dirsi addio, gli aveva dato un extra che aveva apprezzato non poco e che aveva sperimentato subito. Ripose con cura la potente polvere sonnifera che aveva sparso sul cibo dei compagni. Adesso poteva essere sicuro che fino a mattina inoltrata non si sarebbero svegliati e lui avrebbe avuto tutto il tempo di dedicarsi all’unica cosa che dava senso alla sua vita. Il solo pianificare tutto quel piccolo imbroglio aveva fatto aumentare a dismisura la sua voglia di combattere, e con quegli artigli si sentiva sempre più un vero Drago. Chiuse gli occhi e si concentrò. Quella notte non voleva avere alcun limite, voleva dare il _peggio_ di sé. Il suo effluvio malefico si sparse per chilometri, risvegliando centinaia di mostri.

Si sarebbe divertito, senza alcun dubbio.

Mako aprì gli occhi in una fessura piccolissima, rimanendo quasi subito abbagliata. Impiegò un pochino a capire che il sole era sorto da un pezzo, poi balzò subito a sedere. Quanto aveva dormito?

«Buongiorno.»

La ragazza non sorrise: «Cos’è successo?»

Jared alzò le spalle: «Nulla di che. Ieri dovete esservi stancati più di quanto pensaste e avete dormito un po’ di più, tutto qui.»

Mako non rispose, ma il ragazzo non l’aveva convinta neanche un po’. Se si fosse trattato solo di lei poteva anche starci, ma anche gli altri avevano l’aria di essersi svegliati da poco. Possibile che fossero crollati tutti e tre contemporaneamente?

Non lo aveva mai ammesso, ma la ragazza era un po’ spaventata dai repentini cambiamenti di quel ragazzo. Le dava sempre più spesso l’impressione di guardarli con odio e disprezzo, se non proprio con cattiveria. E non aveva dimenticato la sua espressione di folle gioia alla battuta che gli era stata fatta sul fatto che si stava trasformando sempre più in un mostro...

Mako non perse mai di vista Jared, per tutta la giornata, cercando prove di un cambiamento nel suo comportamento tali da farle temere per la propria incolumità, ma senza trovare nulla. Almeno fino quasi al calar del sole, quando al termine di un combattimento Jared si chinò in un modo che ormai conoscevano tutti benissimo.

«Via, via, via!»

Oh, non immaginavano nemmeno quanto rendessero felice il ragazzo fuggendo da lui con quell’aria così spaventata. Era prontissimo a passare alla fase successiva, a diventare ancora più forte. Questa volta il dolore, seppur forte come la prima volta, non lo spaventava neanche un po’, e neanche per un istante pensò di urlare, se non dalla gioia. I due suoi polmoni destri si unirono in uno solo e si avvolsero di una sostanza fredda e solida, dura come la pietra e gelida come il peggiore degli inverni nel punto più glaciale di un mondo che non aveva mai conosciuto la luce del sole. Era il ghiaccio più resistente mai esistito, tanto da far fronte al magma al suo fianco senza dare il minimo segno di scioglimento. Al suo interno si riempì di acqua e di vapore e Jared si sentì immediatamente meglio, più equilibrato. La folata gelida che soffiò congelò sul posto alcuni alberi e animali.

«Caspita, migliori di giorno in giorno, Jared!»

«Grazie!»

Jan si avvicinò per congratularsi con lui: «Quanto ti manca per concludere la vocazione?»

«Un paio di aggiustature ai miei polmoni e dovrei esserci, stavolta.»

«Bene.»

Le due ragazze si guardarono di sottecchi. Loro non erano certe che fosse davvero un bene.

Jared aspettò che tutti si addormentassero. Non aveva potuto usare nuovamente il sonnifero, Mako lo sorvegliava con troppa insistenza e non voleva rischiare di far saltare la sua copertura a un passo dall’obiettivo.

Si alzò e si stiracchiò. La nuova trasformazione lo faceva sentire un po’ strano. Un paio di volte, durante la cena, aveva avuto l’istinto di spostare una mosca che gli ronzava intorno non con la mano, ma con... _cosa?_ Non aveva saputo spiegarselo, ma alla fine aveva preferito la più drastica soluzione d’incenerire direttamente il fastidioso insetto. Eppure la sensazione non gli era passata del tutto. Doveva per forza fare un qualcosa che non riusciva a capire.

Nell’attesa di chiarirsi un po’ le idee, si diede alla caccia. La sensazione di appetito era aumentata, ma la quantità di carne che era in grado di inghiottire era sempre la stessa. Era come se il suo corpo e il suo istinto stessero crescendo improvvisamente a velocità diverse...

Buttò via i resti della sua ultima preda con stizza e cercò di attirare a sé qualche mostro per combattere, ma quasi subito il suo naso venne attirato da un odore nuovo, che non ricordava di aver mai sentito. Iniziò a correre verso quella direzione a gran velocità, preso dall’eccitazione, con il cuore che gli batteva fortissimo nel petto. Corse ancora e ancora, fino a giungere a una rupe scoscesa. Le sue gambe non rallentarono neanche un pochino, la sua mente completamente occupata da un pensiero strano, labile e sfuggente, ma irresistibile...

Fu solo quando si trovò davvero al bordo del precipizio che le mani di Jared si artigliarono al terreno, lasciando i piedi penzolare nel vuoto.

_Cosa... cosa stava facendo?_

Con un piccolo sforzo, si tirò su, cercando di capire cosa gli fosse preso. E allora capì.

Un grido di dolore e disperazione si diffuse nei dintorni, spaventando i piccoli animali, mentre, senza quasi rendersene conto, Jared usava la sua stessa capacità per _allontanare_ da sé qualunque mostro. Voleva restare solo nella sua disperazione.

L’aveva capito, ora l’aveva capito. Lui _non era_ un Drago e non lo sarebbe mai stato. Era un _umano con vocazione di Drago,_ e questo cambiava tutto. Provava tutto ciò che avrebbe provato un cucciolo di Drago, e questo spiegava il perché della fame continua. Un piccolo Drago avrebbe provato ancora fame, ma il suo stupido corpo umano non era in grado di assimilare la stessa quantità di cibo. Ma se quell’ostacolo si era dimostrato abbastanza aggirabile, il successivo risultava essere insormontabile. Come poteva, infatti, scacciare le mosche con una coda, se una coda non l’aveva? E come poteva tentare di volare, se il suo corpo non avrebbe mai avuto un paio di ali?

Era stata quella briciola umana che ancora non era riuscita a distruggere dentro di lui a farlo aggrappare all’ultimo secondo, perché lui era perfettamente pronto a buttarsi, senza pensarci due volte, come un vero cucciolo di Drago avrebbe fatto, senza badare alla propria incolumità. Si _sentiva_ un Drago, ma _non era_ un Drago.

Pianse quasi ogni lacrima che aveva in corpo, in una disperazione più umana che mostruosa, per poi, rimasto senza forze, addormentarsi sull’orlo del precipizio.

Jared si svegliò di scatto, come se avesse appena fatto un incubo che non ricordava già più. Si guardò intorno. Era quasi mattino, ed era ancora sull’orlo del precipizio. Non aveva sognato, purtroppo. Sospirò, fece per alzarsi e tornare sui suoi passi, ma quasi subito si fermò.

_Aveva dormito._

Quanto tempo era che non lo faceva? Quasi non riusciva a ricordarselo. Scosse la testa. Era come se la parte umana della sua anima fosse ritornata prepotentemente in superficie, per salvarlo da fine certa, e che stesse cercando di riconquistare lentamente il suo spazio. Anche se per mesi aveva odiato la sua umanità, si rese conto che doveva esserle grato. Era solo per lei che era ancora vivo, e solo in quel momento si rese conto della vera pericolosità della sua vocazione, e del perché la vecchia la sconsigliasse. Probabilmente la maggior parte si lasciava prendere dalla foga del combattimento, come era capitato anche a lui, e perdeva la vita lottando. Oppure, se superava quella fase, si buttava giù dal primo precipizio nel disperato tentativo di volare.

Per sopravvivere a quella vocazione, era fondamentale addentrarsi nel mondo dei mostri senza perdere completamente la propria umanità, ora gli era chiaro. Aveva cercato per mesi di uccidere la sua unica possibilità di salvezza. Quanto era stato stupido...

Dovette ammettere che dopo un buon sonno, anche se breve, si sentiva più leggero. Tornò dai suoi compagni e li guardò per un po’ dormire. Forse loro erano la sua unica possibilità di non impazzire, se non commetteva errori. Era stato abbastanza cauto da mantenersi la loro amicizia, sarebbe stato da sciocchi giocarsela ora.

Sempre che non fosse già troppo tardi.

Conny ansimava. Il percorso di montagna su cui si erano addentrati era troppo impervio e pericoloso. Troppi mostri, troppo forti. Aveva già quasi finito la magia, non avrebbe potuto curare gli amici ancora per molto. Senza contare il baratro sulla loro destra, che la rendeva ancora più inquieta...

Jared le prese un braccio e se lo mise sulle spalle: «Ti aiuto, sei troppo stanca.»

La ragazza lo guardò sorpresa. Era un gesto che si sarebbe aspettata da lui qualche tempo prima, ma non negli ultimi tempi.

«Grazie...»

«Quanta magia ti resta ancora?»

«Molto poca. Non resisteremo a un altro combattimento come l’ultimo.»

«Capisco...»

Jared chiuse gli occhi e cercò di concentrarsi, ignorando l’istinto che lo aveva tormentato per tutto il percorso e che cercava costantemente di farlo buttare nel vuoto. Anche se non l’aveva mai fatto volontariamente, doveva provarci, doveva tentare di allontanare da sé ogni mostro nei dintorni. Rimase concentrato per un po’, ma quasi subito si rese conto che alcuni dei mostri in quella zona erano più forti di lui e sembravano resistere al suo influsso. Si morse un labbro imprecando fra sé e sé. Per una volta che voleva usare le sue nuove capacità per _aiutarli_ davvero, e non per affrontarli, forse queste non sarebbero bastate...

Un mostro dall’aspetto di un centauro dalle corna di montone si parò loro davanti. Jared si rese quasi subito conto che lottando normalmente non avevano speranze, erano già sfiniti dagli scontri precedenti. Si voltò. La cengia su cui erano saliti era stretta e ripida, non potevano fuggire abbastanza velocemente da scampare il combattimento. Non c’era apparente via di scampo.

Jan venne abbattuto quasi subito da un poderoso colpo di corna al petto. Rimase a terra, ansante, e sembrava avere a malapena le forze per potersi rimettere in piedi una volta. Anche Mako subì la stessa sorte. Conny provò a guarirla, ma prima che potesse anche solo lanciare l’incantesimo, venne sbattuta a terra, battendo la testa. Jared provò a concentrarsi al massimo per scacciarlo, ma ciò che ottenne aggravò solo la situazione: il mostro ignorava lui per concentrarsi sugli altri. Si buttò in avanti per intervenire, approfittando del turno favorevole, ma Jan fu più veloce, trovando ancora la forza di lanciargli la sua ascia in testa, ma mancando la mira. Jared l’avrebbe insultato. Aveva sprecato l’ultimo turno e ora il mostro, secondo le regole umane, aveva diritto di attaccare. Nessuno di loro avrebbe retto un altro attacco del genere. Se non faceva qualcosa, uno di loro avrebbe perso la vita. E lui non voleva.

Senza pensare, fece la cosa che più gli era venuta meglio in quei mesi: si cacciò in bocca le zanne e si avventò sulla bestia prima che potesse farlo lui.

Jan e Mako lo guardarono inorriditi: «Jared! Cosa fai? Non tocca a te!»

Ma Jared li ignorò deliberatamente e morse la bestia con tutte le sue forze. Seguendo le regole umane erano indubbiamente spacciati, ma secondo quelle dei mostri avevano ancora una speranza. Concentrò ogni goccia del suo effluvio sul mostro per attirarlo verso di lui. Doveva riuscire a scatenare in lui una voglia irresistibile di affrontarlo, o sarebbe stata la fine. Certo, un mostro adulto di quella potenza e di quelle dimensioni, infuriato e portato fino all’estrema voglia di combattere, era pericoloso anche per lui, non se la sarebbe cavata lottando bestialmente come al solito. Doveva attirarlo in una trappola, non aveva altra scelta per salvare i suoi compagni.

Il mostro si voltò verso di lui con gli occhi rosso sangue. A Jared sfuggì un piccolo sorriso di soddisfazione: ci era riuscito. Balzò giù dalla bestia a quattro zampe e rispose con un ringhio basso e minaccioso, attirandolo verso di lui. Non appena il mostro cercò di saltargli addosso, lo distrasse con una potente fiammata, per poi ghiacciare il terreno ai suoi piedi per farlo scivolare. Mentre il mostro perdeva per un attimo l’equilibrio, Jared fece un balzo verso la parete rocciosa e di rimbalzo gli diede una spinta per buttarlo giù dal precipizio. Fece appello a tutta la sua umanità per trovare la forza di aggrapparsi e non lasciarsi andare. Si lasciò cadere a terra, ansante, per poi sputare le zanne e, con quelle, il gusto schifoso di mostro che gli era rimasto in bocca. C’era riuscito, l’aveva battuto, ancora non ci credeva, ed erano ancora tutti vivi.

Non appena riprese il controllo del suo respiro, si alzò per controllare come stessero tutti.

«Tutto bene?»

Ma nei loro occhi lesse ciò che più aveva temuto, sorpresa e, soprattutto, paura. Mako, ancora a terra, teneva fra le braccia il corpo di Conny, ancora svenuta, in un gesto di protezione. Di protezione _da lui._ Quella vista diede a Jared un’insopportabile stretta al cuore. Jan lo guardava incredulo, ancora incapace di accettare quello che aveva visto.

«Cosa... cosa hai fatto?»

Jared abbassò lo sguardo imbarazzato: «Tutto quello che era in mio potere per salvarvi.»

«Ma hai combattuto come...»

Fece una smorfia: «Come un mostro? Io sono un Drago, te lo sei scordato?»

Provò ad avvicinarsi, ma Mako si ritrasse cercando di proteggere la compagna. Jared alzò le mani in segno di resa, arretrò di qualche passo, si sedette in terra a gambe incrociate e lanciò lontano da sé le zanne, per poi attendere un segnale per poter continuare. Jan annuì e Jared prese un profondo respiro.

«La mia vocazione ha preso... una strada molto diversa da quella che avevo immaginato, l’ammetto. La cosa mi ha preoccupato, mi ha anche eccitato in qualche momento, ma soprattutto... mi ha spaventato, per quello che potevate pensare se vi avessi detto che avevo iniziato a... _capire_ il mondo dei mostri.»

Jan lo guardò sorpreso: « _Capire i mostri?_ Cosa c’è da capire? Insomma... sono mostri!»

Il ragazzo sentì salirgli un attimo di rabbia, ma s’impose la calma: «È la visione che hanno tutti...»

Inghiottì con la rabbia le parole “gli umani”.

«... ma credo che sia proprio il punto della mia vocazione. La vecchia l’aveva detto, sarei diventato il punto d’incontro fra il mondo degli umani e dei mostri.»

Jan fece una smorfia: «Insomma, sei in grado di... “parlarci”?»

Jared rise: «I mostri non parlano. Hanno una forma di comunicazione più semplice, basata sull’istinto, una forma atavica che l’uomo ha dimenticato da eoni... l’ho riscoperta pian piano, notte dopo notte, ho scoperto nuove capacità, ho capito come attirare e allontanare i mostri, ed è quello che ho provato a fare quando ho visto che eravamo in difficoltà, ma con quello non ci sono riuscito... e a quel punto ho combattuto da mostro, sì, ma solo perché non avevo altra scelta! Se avessi rispettato i turni uno di noi a quest’ora non ci sarebbe più. Preferivi così?»

Jan si alzò per prenderlo dalla maglietta: «Avrei preferito che ce l’avessi detto!»

Jared distolse lo sguardo, ma Jan non si fermò: «Sono mesi che Mako mi avverte che in te c’è qualcosa di strano, ma io non le ho dato retta, ho voluto avere fiducia in te... sono stato uno stupido... ma non accadrà di nuovo.»

Lo lasciò andare e prese l’ascia: «Avanti, allora. Se sei diventato un mostro risolveremo la questione qui e ora.»

Jared sbarrò gli occhi. Per mesi non aveva aspettato altro, tuttavia ora che l’occasione si presentava non ne era felice. Era terrorizzato.

«No, Jan, non farlo. Non voglio farlo. Sei quasi esausto e...»

«E tu sei quasi un mostro. È mio dovere fermarti prima che inizi ad attaccare le persone!»

Non poteva crederci. Ora che _davvero_ era tornato in sé, dopo mesi di delirio mostruoso, stava per affrontare quello che prima era un sogno e che nel giro di qualche ora si era trasformato in un incubo.

«No... Jan, no...»

L’amico sembrava dispiaciuto quanto lui.

«Mi dispiace, credimi. Mi sento in colpa, sono io ad averti trascinato in giro per il mondo, quindi sono io ad averti ridotto così. Se non mi avessi incontrato, saresti ancora con i tuoi nonni, tranquillo, e forse non avresti nemmeno iniziato la vocazione. Ma proprio per questo è mio il dovere di...»

Non riusciva nemmeno a pronunciare la parola. Jared era disperato. Cosa poteva fare?

«Fermo!»

Una figura esile si mise in mezzo, una figura dalle trecce bionde.

«Conny, cosa...»

«Fermo, Jan. Lui è nostro amico, non ricordi?»

Il ragazzo fece una smorfia: «Tu eri svenuta, non hai visto...»

«Ma ho _sentito._ Jared ci ha salvato la vita, non puoi negarlo. Se davvero fosse un mostro, come dite _voi..._ »

E si voltò anche verso Mako.

«Ci avrebbe già ucciso approfittando della nostra debolezza, non credete? Che motivo avrebbe di stare qui a parlare?»

Jan non rispose, ma abbassò l’ascia. Sinceramente, aveva sperato davvero in un qualunque motivo per poterlo fare. Jared tirò un sospiro di sollievo.

«Grazie.»

Conny tuttavia si voltò verso di lui arrabbiata e gli pizzicò il naso.

«Ahi!»

«Questo non significa che ti perdono per averci nascosto tutto per così tanto tempo!»

Jared arrossì: «Mi... mi vergognavo... e temevo che non mi poteste capire... ahi!»

La ragazza era ancora in posizione da pizzicotto: «Siamo tuoi amici. Di noi ti potrai sempre fidare. Vero, ragazzi?»

Jan e Mako non risposero.

«Ho detto... _vero, ragazzi?_ »

Jan alla fine sorrise: «Vero.»

Conny guardò l’amica: «Mako?»

La guerriera guardò in alto e sbuffò: «Solo per questa volta. Ma ti tengo d’occhio, sappilo.»

Jared quasi non poteva crederci. Sembrava che il cuore potesse scoppiargli di felicità. Cercando di non far tremare la voce, disse: «Scendiamo per curarci, allora. Farò del mio meglio per allontanare i mostri.»

E se non fosse stato sicuro che fosse anatomicamente impossibile, avrebbe giurato che il magma dei suoi polmoni se ne fosse andato in giro per il suo corpo e lo stesse lentamente sciogliendo dall’interno, quando Conny lo prese a braccetto e si strinse al suo fianco per tutta la discesa.

Ci vollero un paio di giorni prima che la situazione potesse definirsi nuovamente “tranquilla”. Mako trovò il sacchetto di sonnifero nella borsa di Jared, ma il ragazzo riuscì a giustificarsi senza problemi dichiarando che aveva provato a prenderlo per cercare di guarire dalla sua innaturale insonnia. Quella notte stessa provvide a fondere con il magma i suoi artigli artificiali. Non gli sarebbero più serviti, perché non aveva più intenzione di combattere in quel modo animalesco. Diede il sonnifero a Conny, perché potesse usarlo contro altri mostri in qualche scontro e con quel gesto ritenne di essersi pulito la coscienza. Fu come un’ulteriore liberazione che accolse il nuovo passaggio di vocazione.

Fu la fase più indolore che ricordasse di aver mai subito. Semplicemente, la quantità di magma nel suo polmone crebbe e Jared ebbe l’intima certezza che non avrebbe mai più sentito freddo, in qualunque ambiente si fosse venuto a trovare. Il suo polmone del fuoco era completo.

Jan fece capolino da dietro una roccia: «Allora?»

Jared gli rivolse un sincero sorrisone: «Guardate e stupitevi. Questa sarà la fiammata definitiva.»

Reclinò la testa sputò una fiammata enorme, che si alzò in cielo così alta da essere visibile per miglia e miglia. Senza mai smettere, si mise anche a creare giochi di luce, fontanelle, schizzi artistici, per lo stupore dei suoi amici. Smise dopo più di un quarto d’ora. Sentiva di aver recuperato il pieno controllo di sé.

«Solo più una fase e la mia vocazione sarà completa.»

Fu il periodo più lento e allo stesso tempo più veloce della sua vita. Lentamente, Jared recuperò tutti i piaceri umani: ridere, scherzare con gli amici, mangiare un po’ di tutto, anche se la carne ben al sangue rimase la sua preferita, dormire almeno quattro ore per notte, rientrare nelle città umane non solo sopportando l’odore, ma persino con piacere. Era anche una grande liberazione, di tanto in tanto, potersi avvicinare senza doversi nascondere. Aveva mostrato ai suoi compagni che i mostri non erano così crudeli come pensavano, aveva preso fra le mani i più mansueti e li aveva persino fatti accarezzare a Conny. Era bello averla parte del suo mondo, e fare nuovamente parte del suo. Passarono mesi tranquilli, dove il gruppo continuò a rinforzarsi attraverso mille combattimenti. E alla fine il momento venne.

Per l’ultima volta, Jared avvertì un cambiamento in lui. Il suo polmone del ghiaccio divenne ancora più freddo e fu certo che non avrebbe mai più provato caldo. Ma, soprattutto, Jared si sentì finalmente _completo,_ come uomo e come mostro. Non era più il ragazzino timido e impacciato che era partito, non era più un mostro sanguinario. Era un uomo forte e coraggioso, senza paura, in grado di combattere e comunicare come uomo e come Drago, senza incertezze, senza ombre. Era cambiato. Era migliore.

I giochi che concesse ai suoi amici furono spettacolari. Sculture di ghiaccio illuminate da fuochi che non le scioglievano rimasero per giorni nello spiazzo dove era avvenuta la sua vocazione completa.

Jared ringraziò i suoi amici per averlo sostenuto fino a quel punto e fu con molta gentilezza ma con ferma decisione, che osò fare la sua richiesta.

«Avrei solo un ultimo favore da chiedervi.»

«Va bene, di che si tratta?»

«Vorrei tornare un’ultima volta all’Abbazia Mutationis. Ho una promessa da mantenere.»


	6. La promessa

# La promessa

La donna sospirò, congedandosi dall’uomo che aveva richiesto i suoi servigi. Era stanca, per tutta la mattina non aveva fatto altro che consigliare ai pellegrini dell’Abbazia la vocazione più adatta a loro e il peso dell’età iniziava a farsi sentire sulla sua povera schiena. Fino a qualche anno prima sarebbe stato uno scherzetto rimanere incurvati sulla sfera di cristallo tutto il giorno, ma ormai la vecchiaia incideva a fuoco sulle sue ossa le tacche dello scorrere del tempo.

Stava già pensando di lasciare il suo banchetto e di cercare ristoro nella locanda al piano sottostante, quando un brivido le percorse interamente la sua dolorante schiena ridestandola del tutto. Non era il freddo, oh no, e neanche la paura. Era solo l’intima certezza che qualcuno la stesse fissando con insistenza, come per chiamarla, e il messaggio era giunto forte e chiaro a destinazione. Non avrebbe neanche avuto bisogno di alzare lo sguardo per controllare, ma per scrupolo lo fece. Un ragazzo dagli abiti verdi, appoggiato allo stipite del portone con una gamba alzata e le braccia incrociate, le stava puntando gli occhi addosso, in un richiamo fermo e vigoroso, ma tuttavia non aggressivo. Sarebbe stato disposto ad attendere a lungo, lo sentiva, ma la vecchia aveva invece il terrore di non avere tutto quel tempo.

«Mi dispiace, signori, per oggi ho finito.»

Cori di protesta si levarono dalla gente ancora in fila di fronte al banchetto, ma la donna zittì tutti alzando le mani: «Lo so, lo so, avete atteso a lungo il vostro turno per potermi parlare e io ora vi lascio così. Ma credetemi... c’è qualcuno che ha avuto più _pazienza_ di voi.»

Non appena la donna si avvicinò a lui, Jared fece un gentile cenno con la testa, ma la signora lo afferrò per un braccio e lo trascinò con sé senza troppi convenevoli.

«Abbiamo molto di cui parlare, figliolo, ma questo non è il luogo adatto. Seguimi.»

I suoi compagni vedendolo allontanarsi lo seguirono, ma giunti al limitare di un bosco la vecchia si voltò verso di loro.

«Fermi! Non un passo di più! Questo è un discorso privato fa me e il ragazzo!»

Jan fece un passo avanti: «Ma...»

La donna sorrise, ma in modo quasi inquietante: «Lo riavrete indietro, non temete, ma è una prova che deve affrontare da solo e che voi non potete capire. Aspettate qui, potrebbe volerci un po’ di tempo ma se le cose vanno come spero ne varrà la pena, credete alle parole di questa povera vecchia...»

E senza aggiungere altro trascinò Jared fra gli alberi, schivando rami bassi, cespugli e buche di animali, fino a giungere a una piccola radura. Solo lì lasciò andare il braccio del ragazzo e lo guardò negli occhi.

«Sei cresciuto dall’ultima volta che ci siamo visti, Jared, e non solo fisicamente. L’ultima volta avevo di fronte a me un ragazzino timido e impacciato, ora vedo un uomo forte e sicuro di sé.»

Il ragazzo annuì: «Grazie.»

«Se sei tornato da me è perché hai completato la tua vocazione, lo sento senza nemmeno bisogno della sfera di cristallo. Sapevo che eri in grado di completarla.»

«Ma non è stato per niente facile.»

«Mai detto che lo fosse. Per poter completare la vocazione di Drago bisogna toccare il più basso e oscuro grado della propria personalità e saper risalire. Ma la maggior parte delle persone non è in grado di reggere lo sforzo e periscono nel tentativo. È il motivo per cui quelle pergamene erano così rare.»

Jared sospirò: «Ora lo capisco. Anch’io ci sono andato molto vicino.»

«Ma ora sei qui e io manterrò la mia promessa. Ti darò ciò che più il tuo cuore anela, se supererai un’ultima prova.»

«Ovvero?»

Sul volto della donna comparve un ghigno, per poi esclamare: « _Pof_ _!_ »

Il suo corpo venne avvolto dal fumo. Jared cercò di stringere gli occhi per distinguere la figura della vecchia, ma non appena riuscì a vederla rimase senza fiato. Dell’anziana donna non c’era più traccia, ma di fronte a lui si ergeva un imponente drago verde.

Il drago rise: «Questa non te l’aspettavi, eh?»

Jared rimase senza fiato nel riconoscere quella voce femminile: «Ma cosa...»

«Il Pof è un incantesimo di alto livello. Normalmente lo conoscono solo i Saggi e i Paladini, ma per te potrei fare un’eccezione e insegnartelo. Se hai superato la vocazione Drago dovresti avere in te abbastanza magia per poterla compiere, anche se probabilmente non l’hai mai usata.»

Jared si sentì infiammare il petto dall’eccitazione. Aveva la possibilità di ottenere quello a cui ormai aveva rinunciato da tempo, diventare un Drago in tutto e per tutto!

«Non è una magia semplice e ha parecchie controindicazioni. Saputo questo, hai ancora intenzione di accettare la mia sfida?»

Il ragazzo si accucciò, tirando fuori le sue zanne dalla tasca e mettendosele in bocca: «Assolutamente.»

Il drago verde lesse l’eccitazione selvaggia negli occhi del suo avversario: «Bene, buona fortuna, allora. Io non mi risparmierò.»

Jared sorrise: «Non chiedo di meglio.»

E rotolò su un fianco per schivare una fiammata. Il cuore non gli era mai battuto così forte nel petto. Per la prima volta poteva affrontare un drago, e il premio in palio era un incantesimo di cui non avrebbe mai immaginato l’esistenza, ed era esattamente quello che poteva farlo felice. Con agilità balzò da una parte all’altra della radura per saggiare le mosse della sua avversaria. Era potente, sì, ma lenta. Probabilmente l’età avanzata giocava a suo sfavore. Lui non aveva la sua forza fisica, ma la sua velocità era nettamente superiore e le sue fiamme e il suo ghiaccio non erano inferiori. Doveva solo fare attenzione a non subire colpi fisici e la vittoria sarebbe stata facilmente sua.

Il drago diede un possente colpo di coda nella sua direzione. Jared saltò, ma così facendo gli fu impossibile schivare il colpo di zampa che calò su di lui dall’alto. Per un momento il mondo si fece nero e confuso. Cercò di allontanarsi e di rifugiarsi in mezzo agli alberi per riprendersi.

Non aveva calcolato l’enorme differenza di peso fra loro. Un errore fatale.

Conny sospirò: «Secondo voi cosa stanno facendo là dentro?»

Mako sbuffò: «Non so, ma spero si diano una mossa, mi sto davvero annoiando a stare qui senza fare niente...»

La frase della ragazza fu interrotta dal rumore di uno schianto.

«Cos’era?»

Jan balzò in piedi: «Sembrava un albero abbattuto.»

Lo schianto si ripeté, ancora e ancora.

Conny deglutì: «Si sono messi a fare i boscaioli?»

Jan scosse la testa, serio: «Non credo. Mi sembra qualcosa di più pericoloso...»

Mako si scrocchiò le dita: «Benissimo. Andiamo a vedere, allora. Qua mi stavo decisamente annoiando.»

Ma non appena misero un piede dentro i confini della foresta, la voce della vecchia, potente e cavernosa, gridò: «STATENE FUORI, HO DETTO! SIETE STATI AVVERTITI DI NON INTERVENIRE! ALLA PROSSIMA VIOLAZIONE RICEVERETE UNA FIAMMATA CON I FIOCCHI!»

A tutti e tre i guerrieri si drizzarono i capelli in testa e immediatamente arretrarono.

Conny guardò gli alberi sconvolta: «Era... era la stessa nonnina dolce e carina di prima?»

Jan balbettò: «N-non so se prima fosse dolce e carina, ma ora sembrava che volesse divorarci tutti interi!»

Mako assunse un’aria sospettosa: «Ma come ha fatto a urlare così forte?»

Conny scosse la testa: «Non lo so, ma ora vorrei davvero sapere cosa stanno facendo là dentro...»

Jared si rese immediatamente conto che non avrebbe potuto nascondersi ancora a lungo. La vecchia stava abbattendo gli alberi intorno a loro per trovarlo, ma lui aveva avuto bisogno di un po’ di tempo per riprendersi da quel colpo e per poter pensare un piano efficace. Sentì ribollire il magma e il ghiaccio nei suoi polmoni e pregò che fossero sufficientemente potenti per la pazzia che stava per compiere. Dopo un ultimo istante di esitazione, si buttò. Prendendo la spinta sui tronchi abbattuti, si lanciò direttamente sulla coda del drago, risalendo sulla sua schiena a piedi nudi. Incredibilmente, stare in equilibrio gli veniva facile, quasi naturale. Era meraviglioso il contatto con quella pelle a scaglie, ruvida, bollente e gelida allo stesso tempo, resistente a tutto. La parte più selvaggia e mostruosa della sua coscienza la invidiava profondamente. Risalì velocemente la schiena del drago, fino a giungere sulla sua testa. Il drago si dimenava nel tentativo di colpirlo o buttarlo giù, ma inutilmente. Jared si teneva con tutte le sue forze e si preparava alla prossima mossa. La pelle del drago era invulnerabile alle sue armi, ma un punto debole doveva averlo per forza, e il ragazzo era convinto di averlo trovato. Non appena fu pronto e il drago si fu leggermente calmato, si sporse dalla nuca e ricoprì gli occhi della belva con uno spesso strato di ghiaccio, per poi scivolare sul suo muso e tornare a terra. Il drago si dimenava cercando un modo per tornare a vedere, ma Jared non aveva ancora finito. Corse sotto il suo corpo spuntando fiamme non per ferirlo, ma per attirare la sua attenzione. Il drago ci cascò, cercò di seguirlo e di prenderlo, ma il risultato fu solo un grosso capitombolo che lo stese definitivamente.

Il ragazzo si fermò a controllare lo stato del suo avversario. Dopo qualche istante, il corpo del drago fu avvolto dal fumo e al suo posto tornò l’anziana donna, che ancora litigava con il ghiaccio sui suoi occhi. Jared si affrettò a raggiungerla.

«Stia ferma, glielo scioglierò subito.»

La donna attese che il ragazzo concludesse la sua operazione, poi chiese: «Perché non me li hai bruciati? Sarebbe stato più efficace.»

«Volevo disorientarla, non ferirla. Ho fatto attenzione a non creare uno strato di ghiaccio troppo spesso per non danneggiarle definitivamente gli occhi. Dopotutto era un sfida, non un combattimento all’ultimo sangue.»

La nonnina sorrise: «Sei un bravo ragazzo, Jared. Penso di potermi fidare di te. Ti insegnerò questo incantesimo, come promesso, dammi solo il tempo di riprendermi.»

Jared sorrise: «Tutto il tempo che le serve!»

«Ma non sarà tempo perduto. Devo farti alcune raccomandazioni di estrema importanza, prima di tenere fede alla mia promessa.»

Il ragazzo si sedette per terra e ascoltò con attenzione tutto ciò che la donna aveva da dirgli.

«Innanzitutto, questo non è un incantesimo facile. Non basta avere un po’ di magia, serve moltissima concentrazione, e non devi essere agitato o di malumore.»

Jared sollevò un sopracciglio: «Perché?»

«Il Pof attinge la forza e la potenza del tuo incantesimo anche dalle tue emozioni. La specie del drago in cui ti muterai dipenderà da esse e sarà probabilmente ogni volta diversa. Richiede anche molta energia magica, ma calcolando la tua forza direi che dovresti essere in grado di effettuare l’incantesimo una decina di volte consecutive. Tieni bene in conto che l’incantesimo ha durata limitata e che dovrai fare una pausa tra due trasformazioni consecutive.»

Il ragazzo annuì.

«E ora, l’ultima raccomandazione. Anzi, una promessa.»

«Ancora?»

«Sì, ancora. Il Pof ti renderà un Drago in tutto e per tutto, ma manterrai coscienza umana. Potresti trovarti comunque a dover gestire esigenze più mostruose.»

«L’ho già fatto, non mi fa paura.»

«Hai anche mangiato dei mostri?»

«Sì, ma solo in caso di necessità.»

«E com’erano?»

«Disgustosi.»

La nonnina sorrise: «Bene. Se un giorno ti dovesse capitare ancora e dovessi invece trovarli buoni, vienimi subito a trovare, d’urgenza. Quello sarebbe un brutto segnale.»

«Quanto brutto?»

«Potresti iniziare a trovare appetitosi anche gli esseri umani.»

Jared sbiancò: «Ah...»

«Bene, detto questo... cominciamo.»

Jan si stava ormai appisolando, quando una figura minuta uscì dal bosco.

«Finalmente, signora!»

Conny corse subito verso di lei: «E Jared?»

La signora ridacchiò: «Lo vedrai presto. Ha superato la prova.»

«Cosa...»

Ma Mako non ebbe il tempo di finire la sua domanda che un possente drago bianco uscì volando dal centro della foresta e atterrò proprio di fronte a loro. I ragazzi arretrarono spaventati, ma la vecchia si avvicinò e accarezzò il mostro.

«Il Drago bianco, simbolo della felicità e della gioia... bravo, Jared, ottimo lavoro!»

Jan lo guardò sorpreso: «J-Jared?»

«Ha superato la mia prova e gli ho mostrato l’ultimo segreto. In questo stato gli è difficile parlare, ma ovviamente capisce tutto. Tra un pochino si scioglierà l’incantesimo e tornerà come prima. Ha solo una possibilità in più.»

Conny si avvicinò titubante, ma Jared abbassò la testa, invitandola gentilmente ad accarezzarlo. Anche Mako e Jan la seguirono, mentre la donna, silenziosamente, si allontanava.

«Buona fortuna, Jared. Spero con tutto il cuore di non doverci più rincontrare.»


	7. Quello che si credeva dimenticato

# Quello che si credeva dimenticato

Fu un periodo di pura felicità. Finalmente Jared poteva coordinare perfettamente la sua vita umana e i suoi istinti mostruosi. Nessuno del suo gruppo di amici aveva problemi se spariva per qualche ora o per un paio di giorni; si trasformava in drago e andava a conoscere meglio altre comunità di draghi, o anche a combattere con loro. Poteva vantarsi di essere entrato nel cratere di un vulcano e di esserne uscito indenne e allo stesso tempo di aver contribuito efficacemente con i suoi amici alla salvaguardia degli abitanti dei paesi che attraversavano. Se la trasformazione gli donava anche un paio d’ali poteva anche andare a trovare i suoi amati nonni e tornare dagli amici in mezza giornata, ovunque fossero.

Si riteneva la creatura più felice sulla terra, almeno fino al giorno in cui Jan tornò da loro con una faccia molto scura.

«Ragazzi, il problema stavolta è serio.»

Mako lo guardò dritto negli occhi: «Cosa succede?»

«I villaggi qua intorno non sono stati attaccati solo da mostri. Questa volta abbiamo a che fare con un demone. Uno vero.»

Jared s’incupì. Un demone era tutt’altra cosa rispetto ai mostri. Era una creatura completamente diversa, dotata di razionalità simile a quella umana e di un istinto totalmente malvagio e distruttivo, pronto ad assoggettare sia umani che mostri. Il suo nemico naturale, in poche parole.

Conny abbassò lo sguardo, preoccupata: «I demoni sono potenti. Non rispettano i turni come i mostri, attaccano fino allo stremo. Non sono sicura che possiamo batterne uno.»

Jan s’inalberò: «E allora dovremmo andarcene e lasciare che uccida tutta questa gente? Sarebbe questo il comportamento degno di un eroe?»

Jared scosse la testa: «Assolutamente no. Io dico che insieme ce la possiamo fare.»

Mako annuì: «Non sarà semplice.»

Il Drago sospirò: «Neanche un pochino. Dovremo presentarci al massimo delle forze, allenati, addestrati e ben equipaggiati. E se qualcuno non se la sente, deve dirlo ora. Non possiamo permetterci ripensamenti.»

Si voltarono tutti verso Conny. Lei lesse una muta preghiera nei loro occhi, e faticosamente annuì.

«Sarò con voi, come sempre. Ma non riesco a togliermi di dosso una brutta sensazione.»

Jan le diede una pacca sulla spalla: «È la tensione, è normale!»

Conny sospirò: «Spero sia come dici tu...»

Dopo una settimana d’intensi preparativi, il gruppo si avventurò nella tana del demone.

Mako guardò perplessa le pareti della caverna in cui si stavano addentrando: «Non vi sembra un po’ strano?»

Jared, che stava illuminando i dintorni con la sua fiamma si voltò verso di lei: «Cosa?»

«Insomma... è un demone potentissimo, no? Allora perché rifugiarsi qua dentro come un animale?»

Jan, che guidava la spedizione, si fermò di colpo e rispose: «Forse per nascondere quello...»

Tutto il gruppo si affrettò incuriosito, per poi rimanere a bocca aperta. Al fondo di un piccolo precipizio si ergeva una sorta di castello di pietre trasparenti, quasi cristalli, di colore verde e blu, che emanavano una tenue luce rischiarando l’ambiente e donandogli un’aria spettrale. Jared spense immediatamente la sua fiamma.

Mako ridacchiò: «Ora sì che si ragiona. _Questa_ è la casa di un cattivone con i fiocchi!»

Conny scosse la testa spaventata: «Io non ci trovo nulla di divertente. È spaventosa.»

«E brulica di mostri.»

Tutti si voltarono verso Jared, che stava guardando l’edificio con aria serissima: «Ne sento l’odore, è quasi insopportabile. E sono sicuro siano tutti sotto l’effetto di qualche... _controllo._ »

Jan si avvicinò: «Come quello che fai tu?»

Jared scosse la testa: «No. Io al massimo posso agitarli o tranquillizzarli... posso cercare di spingere il loro istinto in una direzione, ma non posso controllare _esattamente_ il loro comportamento. Questa è un’ipnosi di alto livello... sta spingendo a collaborare razze che normalmente sono avversarie, e sento la loro contraddizione interna, cercano di ribellarsi senza riuscirci... credo che se volesse chi li controlla potrebbe anche spingerli a ballare, io non sono in grado di fare nulla di simile. È un potere nettamente superiore.»

Conny sussurrò spaventata: «È il potere di un demone.»

Jan rimase serio: «Qual è l’ordine che è stato dato loro?»

«Non ne sono sicuro, credo di sorveglianza. Se entriamo là dentro ci attaccheranno in massa.»

«E riesci anche a sentire lui? È la dentro?»

Jared indicò una torre: «Sì. L’odore dei mostri non riesce a coprire totalmente la sua puzza, è là sopra.»

Jan strinse le sue armi: «Non credo abbiamo molta scelta. O rischiamo o ci ritiriamo.»

Mako annuì convinta: «Rischiamo.»

Jared annuì, ma Conny pareva immobilizzata.

«Conny?»

La sua risposta fu un inudibile sussurro, mentre un paio di lacrime le rigavano il volto.

«So che non finirà bene. Ma so anche che è inevitabile.»

Fu fisicamente e psicologicamente estenuante. Un’orda di mostri fuori controllo li assaltarono con brutale crudeltà, cercando di annientarli. Jared provò in ogni modo a usare le sue capacità per calmarli, ma il potere che li controllava era enormemente più forte del suo. Conny e Mako fecero sfoggio di ogni incantesimo di guarigione di loro conoscenza per fare fronte all’attacco, e in qualche modo riuscirono a superarlo, seppur a carissimo prezzo. Quando giunsero di fronte alla porta dietro la quale si rifugiava il demone, erano ormai quasi senza magia.

Jan si avvicinò a Mako: «Come va?»

«Male, grazie. E se penso che l’avversario più duro è ancora da affrontare...»

Conny non aveva smesso un momento di piangere, anche se silenziosamente. Il suo volto era una maschera di composto dolore, come se si stesse preparando in ogni modo a un difficilissimo addio.

Jared l’abbracciò: «Andrà tutto bene.»

Conny sorrise tristemente: «Sei un buon bugiardo, Jared. Io so cosa succederà.»

«Vedi nel futuro? E da quando?»

La ragazza scosse la testa: «Non è preveggenza. È solo un presentimento, ma è forte, il più forte che abbia mai avuto in vita mia.»

«Il presentimento che le cose andranno male?»

«Il presentimento che oggi il mio respiro si fermerà. Prego che sia solo il mio.»

Jared la scosse, quasi con violenza: «Non dire una cosa del genere! Mai più!»

Conny abbassò lo sguardo: «Puoi fuggire dalle mie parole, ma non dalla realtà. Io sono una sacerdotessa, per me è più facile sentire il soffio della Dea nel petto delle persone. Il tuo è potente, il mio è sempre più debole... lo avverto da giorni.»

«Non succederà. Lo impedirò!»

«Vuoi forse opporti alla Dea?»

«Alla Dea forse no, ma al demone qua dentro di sicuro.»

Jan spalancò la porta con un calcio. I ragazzi si guardarono intorno smarriti: sapevano di essere in una torre, tuttavia davanti a loro si dipanava un lungo corridoio, al fondo del quale una figura li attendeva, seduta su un trono.

Mako sussurrò: «Magia d’alto livello. Può alterare lo spazio a suo piacimento.»

Jan sospirò: «Andiamo di bene in meglio...»

Il demone si alzò dal suo seggio e in un paio di secondi fu di fronte a loro. I ragazzi sussultarono. Non aveva camminato, aveva semplicemente fluttuato, a una velocità tale da sembrare che si fosse teletrasportato. Conny, al vederlo, fu certa di stare fissando l’incarnazione stessa della morte. Era una figura umana, ma innaturale, come se una pelle verdognola e malata fosse stata applicata a forza su uno scheletro, senza muscoli. In alcuni punti, come sul suo petto, le ossa erano addirittura a vista. Indossava quello che pareva essere un abito cerimoniale, nero, consunto, stracciato, con molte frange costantemente svolazzanti, anche senza un filo d’aria. Aveva indosso monili, la parte superiore di un’armatura e alla vita teneva appese molte armi, soprattutto coltelli. Stringeva fra le mani un bastone cerimoniale avvolto in un’aura bluastra, un bastone tuttavia che assomigliava pericolosamente a un’ascia. L’impressione totale fu quella di un sacerdote guerriero morto e ritornato a camminare innaturalmente sulla terra.

«Benvenuti, eroi. Siete venuti per me, immagino.»

Il gruppo sussultò. Se il suo aspetto era quello di un cadavere, la sua voce era calda e profonda, quasi affascinante.

«Siete stati bravi ad arrivare fin qui, devo ammetterlo. Siete il primo gruppo che riesce in questa impresa. Siete forti, e quindi prima di cominciare quello che sarebbe un inutile combattimento, viste le vostre attuali condizioni, vi propongo un’offerta. Unitevi a me.»

Jan urlò: «MAI!»

Il demone scosse la testa: «Umani... così testardi... così... _morti._ »

E attaccò senza preavviso. Fu un inferno, vero e proprio. Il demone eresse fiamme verdi e blu per separare i guerrieri e affrontarli singolarmente, un colpo dietro l’altro, senza tregua. Ognuno poteva attaccare il demone al massimo una volta, prima di subire quattro o cinque colpi consecutivi, senza riuscire a parare o nemmeno a curarsi. Per di più, nessuno riusciva a vedere gli altri, e continuavano a gridare, nella speranza di sentire le loro voci. Erano insieme ed erano soli.

Jared urlava, colpiva e parava al massimo delle proprie capacità, in uno scambio continuo e senza tregua, tanto che quasi si convinse che sarebbero andati avanti così per sempre. E invece a un certo punto l'urlo di Jan cambiò.

«Mako? _Mako_ _?_ Rispondimi per favore, non ti sento più! Mako! _MAKO!!!_ »

L'ansia assalì anche l'animo di Jared. Mako era principalmente una maga, e gran parte della sua magia l'aveva già usata per affrontare i mostri precedenti.

_E se..._

Niente, quelle maledette fiamme demoniache coprivano l'olfatto, oltre che la vista. Non riusciva a sentire l'odore dei suoi amici.

«Jan! Jan! Senti almeno me?»

«Sì, Jared, ma non riesco a sentire le ragazze! E questo attacca come un forsennato!»

Jared s'irrigidì di colpo. In effetti era da un po' che non udiva neanche...

«Conny! Conny! _CONNY!_ »

L'unica risposta che ottenne fu un grido maschile che gli fece raggelare il sangue.

«JAN!!!»

Decise di rischiare il tutto per tutto. Jared si avvolse completamente nella sua stessa fiamma e, cercando di farsi scudo con quella, si buttò fra le spire demoniache. Non ne uscì indenne, ma quello che vide una volta oltrepassato il muro di fuoco blu-verdognolo gli fece completamente dimenticare qualunque ferita. Lì, a terra, giacevano i corpi dei suoi amici, inermi, pallidi, morti. Le parole di Conny gli rimbombarono in testa come un avvertimento tardivo.

_«So che non finirà bene. Ma so anche che è inevitabile.»_

«No...»

Il demone lo fissò sorridendo: «Non dolerti, tra poco li raggiungerai. A meno che tu non voglia unirti a me... sei ancora in tempo...»

Jared era sconvolto, come mai in vita sua. Aveva di fronte a lui una creatura potentissima pronta a ucciderlo e lui era assolutamente impotente. Non era abbastanza forte per affrontarlo, né lui, né tantomeno lo erano stati i suoi amici. Erano stati degli sciocchi, e loro avevano pagato il prezzo più alto. Non era ancora finita, poteva portarli da un sacerdote e tentare una resurrezione, ma doveva uscire di lì vivo e con i loro corpi e fra lui e tutto questo si frapponeva un demone invincibile.

Sarebbe stato abbastanza forte per riuscirci?

Cercando di trattenere le lacrime e il dolore, prese un profondo respiro e si preparò a dare la sua risposta al demone.

« _Pof_ _._ »

Quasi subito Jared si rese conto di aver perso il controllo del suo stesso incantesimo. La magia prese come base il suo dolore, la sua tristezza e il suo desiderio di potere, amplificandoli all’inverosimile. Non solo. Scavò a fondo nella sua anima, cercando i sentimenti più negativi che un uomo potesse provare. Una rabbia disumana s’impossessò del ragazzo, e si ritrovò a desiderare ancora più potere per poter distruggere l’essere che lo stava facendo soffrire in quel modo. E l’incantesimo, ubbidiente, scavò ancora, fino a ritrovare gli istinti mostruosi che Jared credeva di aver rimosso completamente dalla sua coscienza, quei pensieri a dir poco oscuri che lo avevano animato nei momenti peggiori della sua vocazione, e li riportò alla luce, con la stessa potenza e con lo stesso fascino di allora. Solo in quel momento iniziò davvero la mutazione, il tentativo della magia di dare una forma all’abominio da lei stessa creato.

Il demone osservò impotente quello che fino a poco prima era un piccolo, insignificante umano, crescere a dismisura, diventare enorme, colossale, più grande di qualsiasi cosa avesse mai visto o immaginato. La sua magia di modificazione dello spazio non resse, e tutto il castello cadde a pezzi sotto il peso di quello che a tutti gli effetti pareva essere un drago demoniaco, se mai fosse potuta esistere una tale creatura.

Un drago nero, nero come una notte senza luna e senza stelle, o forse anche di più, completamente ricoperto di scaglie sporgenti, pronte a ferire. Il suo peso aveva trascinato tutto e tutti giù, verso il centro della terra, impossibile stabilire quanto in profondità. I suoi arti, possenti e potenti, incapaci di qualunque pietà, si erano in qualche modo ricavati lo spazio necessario a contenerlo, e i suoi occhi... _i suoi occhi..._

Il demone rimase a fissarli, impietrito. Benché il drago fosse molto più alto del suo ex palazzo, poteva vederli distintamente, due tizzoni rossi risplendenti non di odio o rabbia, come si sarebbe aspettato, ma di pura, semplice malvagità. Se anche avesse saputo come scappare, quegli occhi glielo avrebbero impedito.

Jared fissò quella briciola ai suoi piedi che era stato la causa di tutto e, senza preavviso, si avventò su di lui. Le sue fauci si chiusero sul demone e lo masticarono, ancora vivo, a lungo, con gusto, per assaporare fino a quando possibile quel magnifico sapore. Non ricordava di aver mangiato niente di così buono in vita sua e fu quasi dispiaciuto quando dovette deglutirlo. _Quasi,_ perché quando lo fece tutto cambiò. Una forza nuova, squisitamente malvagia e potente, s’impadronì di lui, che null’altro voleva che il potere, anche se non ne ricordava più il motivo. Qualcosa che assomigliava alla magia, ma la cui potenza era nettamente superiore e che poteva essere usata, lo sentiva chiaramente, solo a fini sacrileghi e malvagi. Emise una potente fiammata, che invece di rischiarare la grotta in cui si trovava con colori caldi, emise un’aura spettrale. Le sue fiamme erano diventate blu e verdi. Sorrise, un sorriso malvagio in cui espose minacciosamente tutte le sue zanne.

 _Fiamme demoniache._ Immensamente più potenti del suo normale fuoco, inestinguibili, in grado di bruciare persino la morte.

_Meravigliose._

Non sapeva come, non era stato lontanamente il suo obbiettivo, ma pareva aver acquisito i poteri di quel demone. Aveva desiderato il potere e lo aveva ottenuto. Aveva realizzato il suo sogno segreto di diventare un demone e si sentiva scoppiare dalla gioia, dalla felicità di poter compiere qualunque malvagità senza poter essere fermato. Con un pensiero modificò lo spazio attorno a sé per renderlo ancora più ampio, poi alzò il muso ed emise un ringhio sordo, unendo la sua naturale capacità di attirare mostri con i suoi nuovi poteri demoniaci. Non voleva semplici mostri. Voleva i draghi più potenti esistenti sulla faccia della terra, li voleva lì, tutti insieme, li voleva furiosi come non mai, e questi apparvero in pochi minuti.

Il combattimento fu breve ma intenso. Jared provò una gioia indescrivibile a strappare brandelli di carne ai suoi simili, a sentire le loro urla di dolore, a mangiarseli ancora vivi, pezzo per pezzo, mentre ancora cercavano di combattere. La carne di drago era ottima, seppur non al livello di quella demoniaca. Non rimase nulla di loro, neanche un ossicino. Jared perlustrò ben bene ogni anfratto e si assicurò di aver divorato ogni cosa. Era stato fantastico, aveva assaporato insieme alla loro carne la stupenda sensazione di commettere un atto puramente sacrilego come divorare i membri più nobili della sua stessa razza, ed era pronto a ripetere l’esperienza. Era perfettamente consapevole di essere insaziabile, e non voleva che la sua fame fosse mai pienamente soddisfatta, a costo di alimentarla con la magia, perché mangiare era la cosa che più lo rendeva felice. Forse poteva richiamare altri demoni... sarebbero stati buoni e lui forse sarebbe diventato ancora più potente... _abbastanza potente da divorare il mondo intero... e forse anche di più..._

Un leggero odorino appetitoso attirò la sua attenzione. Scostò le rocce, fino a trovarne la fonte. Erano tre minuscoli esseri umani, già morti. La loro carne, però, lo attirava irresistibilmente. Ne prese uno con la coda e lo portò all’altezza dei suoi occhi. Era una femmina, con i capelli biondi legati in piccole trecce. Jared le fissò intensamente, come se dovessero ricordargli qualcosa. Improvvisamente sbarrò gli occhi, un nome sulla lingua ancora impiastricciata di sangue.

«Conny...»

Il drago si guardò intorno. _Cosa gli era successo?_ Non aveva avuto la minima impressione di fare tutto quello, ma non appena aveva lanciato l’incantesimo...

_«Innanzitutto, questo non è un incantesimo facile. Non basta avere un po’ di magia, serve moltissima concentrazione, e non devi essere agitato o di malumore.»_

Altro che malumore, l’aveva lanciato in un momento di pura disperazione e dolore! Ecco cos’era successo... e la nonnina l’aveva avvertito...

Prima di perdere nuovamente il controllo di sé, afferrò con la coda con quanta delicatezza gli fu possibile i corpi dei suoi compagni e, spaccando la volta della grotta, volò fuori.

La popolazione avrebbe ricordato e narrato a lungo dell’enorme ombra che coprì il sole, e i frequentatori dell’Abbazia Mutationis mai e poi mai avrebbero potuto dimenticare l’abominio che atterrò di fronte all’edificio. La vecchia era già lì, il volto pieno di dolore e rassegnazione, come se avesse saputo tutto da sempre.

«Jared...»

Il drago lasciò delicatamente i tre corpi, dopodiché l’incantesimo si sciolse e Jared tornò umano. Piangeva disperatamente.

«Mi dispiace... mi dispiace... mi creda, mi dispiace... quando li ho visti, lì... _morti..._ volevo solo avere un paio d’ali per scappare via con loro e portarli da un sacerdote, mi creda... e invece... invece...»

La vecchia lo guardava incredula: «Cosa hai fatto?»

Jared rispose piangendo: «Ho... usato il Pof e...»

La nonnina lo interruppe: «No. Non dicevo quello. Tu... non te ne sei ancora accorto?»

«Accorto di cosa?»

Accorgendosi degli sguardi della gente intorno a loro, con un rapido gesto la donna teletrasportò tutti nel boschetto dove si erano scontrati mesi prima.

«Cosa...»

«Guardati, Jared.»

Con movimento secco del braccio, la donna fece apparire una lastra di ghiaccio dove il ragazzo potesse specchiarsi. Jared gridò terrorizzato.

«No! NO!!!»

La donna continuò a scorrere il suo sguardo preoccupato sui vestiti demoniaci che il ragazzo indossava: «Te lo ripeto, Jared... cosa hai fatto?»

Ma lui non l’ascoltava più, cercava disperatamente di togliersi il pezzo di armatura dalla sua testa: « NO! NON VOGLIO AVERE GLI ABITI DEL DEMONE CHE LI HA UCCISI! NO, NO, NO!!!»

Nonostante tutti i suoi sforzi, però, non riusciva a togliersi nulla di tutto quello. Sembravano essere stati cuciti direttamente sulla sua stessa pelle, anzi, sembravano essere _diventati_ la sua stessa pelle.

Alla fine si arrese e riuscì a rispondere alla domanda che gli era stata posta: «Quando ho perso il controllo... l’ho mangiato.»

«E ne hai preso il posto.»

Jared provò a soffiare una fiammella, pregando di tutto cuore fosse rossa, ma i riflessi verdi e blu fecero scorrere lacrime sul suo viso.

«L’hai trovato buono?»

Il ragazzo annuì: «Era squisito, lui, come gli altri draghi che ho divorato. Ammetto che una parte di me vorrebbe mangiarne ancora... può fermarmi?»

«Posso annullare la tua vocazione di Drago, ma per quanto riguarda la parte demoniaca...»

La donna scosse la testa e Jared non riuscì più a trattenere le lacrime. La vecchia continuò ad osservarlo incuriosita, poi chiese: «Cos’hai intenzione di fare, adesso? Parla liberamente, non aver paura di spaventarmi.»

«Voglio solo che i miei amici tornino in vita. E poi, quando sarò sicuro che siano salvi e stiano bene... non so... troverò un modo per non far del male a nessuno. Forse posso imprigionarmi in qualche maniera.»

«Un curioso modo di ragionare, per un demone.»

«Io non sono un demone. Non saprei dirle cosa sono, ma di certo non quel... _quel_....»

La vecchia annuì, togliendo il ragazzo dall’imbarazzo di trovare una definizione: «Lo vedo. Se vuoi posso occuparmi io di loro. Conosco l’incantesimo _Resurge_ _._ »

Jared la guardò con gratitudine negli occhi: «Grazie, grazie! Quanto...»

«Non mi devi nulla. Li teletrasporterò fuori da questo boschetto e li rianimerò lì.»

«Io aspetterò qui.»

«Lo sospettavo. Cosa devo dire loro?»

Il ragazzo sospirò e ci rifletté per qualche secondo.

«Che sono morto sotto forma di drago nel tentativo di riportarli indietro e che per me non c’è nulla da fare.»

«Ne sei sicuro?»

Il nuovo demone annuì: «Il ragazzo che conoscevano è morto nel tentativo di salvarli. È la verità ed è la morte più onorevole che potessi desiderare.»

Jared attese, nel silenzio più assoluto, di udire nuovamente le voci dei compagni. Seduto, abbracciandosi le gambe, attendeva solo di udire quel suono, trattenendo le lacrime.

Dopo minuti che parvero eoni, il miracolo avvenne. La voce potente di Jan risuonò fra i rami, seguiti da quelle più flebili di Mako e di Conny. Jared prese un profondo respiro, rendendosi conto solo in quel momento di aver trattenuto il fiato. Erano salvi. Era troppo lontano per capire cosa stessero dicendo, ma erano salvi, ed era la cosa più importante. Le lacrime tornarono a sporcargli il viso. Non aveva mai pianto così tanto, si chiese per un attimo quante lacrime potessero contenere i suoi occhi. Non aveva importanza, le avrebbe usate tutte, perché non c’era null’altro che potesse fare. I suoi stessi singhiozzi gli riempirono le orecchie, rendendolo sordo a null’altro che il suo dolore. Se si fosse trasformato in quel momento sarebbe ritornato quell’abominio, ma non avrebbe mai più commesso quell’errore. Non era più un essere umano. Non era un mostro. Non era un demone. Non esisteva definizione per lui, per un errore che non sarebbe mai dovuto esistere. Sarebbe rimasto per l’eternità a piangere fra gli alberi.

«Asciuga quelle lacrime, Jared. Gli eroi non piangono, e che io sappia nemmeno i mostri o i demoni.»

Alzò lo sguardo sorpreso da quella voce gentile. Vide prima un fazzoletto, e poi la mano e il volto di chi glielo porgeva. Balzò in piedi arretrando di parecchi passi.

«Conny!!!»

La ragazza si limitò ad annuire, e Jared gridò: «Vattene! Allontanati da me! Non voglio farti del male!»

«Lo so.»

«Cosa ci fai qua?»

Conny sorrise dolcemente: «La storia della vecchia non mi ha convinto. Ho aspettato che Jan e Mako si allontanassero e ho insistito finché non mi ha detto la verità.»

«Cosa ci fai qui? Non vedi cosa sono diventato?»

La ragazza si avvicinò e lo accarezzò dolcemente, con gli occhi lucidi e la voce rotta dall’emozione: «Io vedo solo una persona che è stata in grado di mantenere fede alla parola data. Ti sei opposto al volere del demone, al volere della Dea, per noi.»

Jared cercò di far uscire due parole dalle sue labbra, ma nemmeno il suo immenso potere poteva fare nulla per aiutarlo in una situazione del genere.

Conny, invece, gli sorrise: «Vedo solo la persona che amo, che ho sempre amato, indipendentemente dal suo aspetto.»

Il ragazzo l’abbracciò con tutte le sue forze, senza trovare modo per rispondere. Rimasero lì, uniti, per un secondo o forse per un secolo, fino a che un battito di mani li interruppe.

«Ecco perché non sei diventato un demone, Jared. Non può esistere un demone che ama.»

La vecchina li aveva raggiunti e li guardava da lontano.

«Ragazza, se sceglierai di seguirlo, ti aspetta una vita di isolamento. Lui non può andare nelle città, tutti lo identificherebbero come demone e cercherebbero di ucciderlo.»

Conny gli strinse un braccio: «Non mi serve nient’altro che lui.»

«Accetti dunque di essere la sua sposa e la sua valvola di sicurezza.»

«Sì.»

E per confermarlo si voltò e lo baciò, del tutto di sorpresa. Una luce iridata li avvolse completamente, e quando i due si staccarono, Conny si fissò le mani, perplessa.

«Cos’è successo? Mi sento... _diversa._ »

La vecchia sorrise: «La Dea approva il tuo proposito e il vostro amore. Ti ha donato una vita longeva almeno quanto quella del tuo sposo. Non sprecarla.»

Conny cadde in ginocchio, in una lode di ringraziamento alla Dea. Jared si voltò a fissare la donna.

«Grazie per quanto ha fatto per noi. Non lo dimenticheremo.»

«Persisti nei tuoi propositi e saremo pari. Vi auguro una vita di felicità e serenità, ragazzi.»

I due novelli sposi salutarono e scomparvero in una fiammata verde e blu. Solo a quel punto la donna si concesse un profondo sospiro, mentre il suo sguardo, di colpo, s’induriva.

«Jared, Jared... se solo tu sapessi ciò che a quasi tutti qui è precluso. Avevi paura di distruggere il mondo intero, o di diventare chissà quale mostro... se anche fosse accaduto, non sarebbe successo nient’altro che un risveglio affannato da un brutto incubo. Siamo tutti solo sogni inconsapevoli di qualcuno che forse è completamente diverso da quello che siamo qui, o che forse non esiste nemmeno più... la nostra esistenza è legata a un piccolo, misero raggio di sole che sveglierà la nostra controparte, prima o poi, e noi svaniremo nel nulla, come dal nulla siamo stati creati. Ma finché quel raggio non arriva ai vostri veri occhi, Jared e Conny... _siate felici._ »

**_Fine_ **


End file.
